We'll get through this
by Intex
Summary: Sam,Dean&John are captured by the demon and informed of Dean's apparent abilities as well as Sam's.Will the brothers be able to save eachother or will they be drawn to a place they don't want to be?Will one of them meet their fate,leaving the other alone?
1. Spirits and hospitals

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Author's note: Ok so, here's my first fanfiction story. It's a little short but, I promise you the story gets better. This is actually my re-edited version. The other one was badly written and way shorter. I just didn't have the hang of fanfiction. My chapters get longer and waayyy more interesting as the story progresses so, if you're reading this, please, if you're not sold on it first, just keep reading!! Anyways, here's chapter one.**

**Spirits and hospitals**

* * *

Sam and Dean ran through the corridor trying to ditch whatever was following them. As they ran they shot rock salt randomly trying to get it to give them a break.

"What the hell is it, anyways?" cried Sam, just nearly missing the wall as they turned a corner.

"I have no freaking idea but I don't plan to find out!" shouted Dean.

'_You will pay for what you've done!' _hissed the spirit following them.

"Isn't that lovely!" Dean cried, ducking as something made of stone was flung at his head. "Jesus!"

_'DIE' _cried the spirit.

As they ran a cold, unnatural wind blew, stopping the two Winchesters in their tracks.

An involuntary shiver went up Sam's spine. His head started to throb and his vision suddenly went white. A gasp of pain escaped his lips as he clutched his head with both of his hands. He went down on his knees. He had no clue what was going on and he could barely hear Dean call his name. He was almost 100 percent positive that he was having another vision. Although, this was a little more intense than any vision he had before. He tried to say Dean's name but, nothing was coming out. He could feel himself losing consciousness and he was afraid the spirit was going to attack Dean while he was out. He tried to shake it off but, it just made it worse.

"Sam?" Dean asked, lowering himself to his knees to try and see Sam's face. "Shit Sammy, c'mon. Breathe through it."

Sam couldn't just breathe through it. The pain was unbearable. He kept ahold of his head when a picture came into his mind. It was a vision but different. It wasn't just the normal flash of images it was almost like more than one even happenning.

It finally ended and he felt the pressure slowly release from his head, pushing him into the happy darkness that was pain and vision free. His eyes rolled into his head and he fell to the floor, hitting his head in the process.

"SAM!" Dean cried, grabbing his younger brother.

* * *

Dean sat in the waiting room impatiently. He hated hospitals. They smelled gross and they were always too quiet. It creeped him out. He hated that he had to be in the hospital right now. He wanted to get up and walk out of there. Just say 'see you suckers' and walk out the front door. But he couldn't. He had to wait and see how Sam was. After that bump on the noggin he was afraid _not_ to bring him to the hospital. He was sure that he'd wake up and they wouldn't have to come to this white hell. And then, of course, when Dean was starting to pick Sam up to bring him to the car, the spirit they had been chasing appeared, angrier than ever. She started flinging things at him. He had to lay Sam back down on the floor and shoot at her a couple of times before he actually got her. He was a little shaken up. He wasn't in the best shape either. That spirit had the shit knocked out of the both of them. Dean had several things thrown at his head and Sam was strangled by that damn ghosts' grubby, dead hands.

_'Damn that spirit. She did this to him. When the doctor finally takes time out of his friggin' schedule to come and talk to me I'll go check on Sammy and go burn that b--'_

"Mr.Glockenfeffer?" asked the doctor, cutting into Dean's thoughts.

"Yeah?" Dean asked, ready for the doctor to say 'Sam's fine go on in.'

"Your brother isn't doing the best right now. He's still unconscious and those few blows to the head along with the abbraisions on his kneck hasn't helped. I'm sorry to tell you this but, he's in a coma."

Dean just sat there. He didn't know what to say. He was trying to think but his head wouldn't let him.

"What?" Dean managed to spit out.

"He's in a coma. You can go see if you'd like." the doctor said, pity in his voice. "He's in room 305."

Dean walked down the hallway and looked at the door numbers as he passed them.

_'301, 303...305.' _Dean counted as he stopped in front of the door.

He put his hand on the doorknob and stopped.

_'I should call dad. I'm sure he'd want to know.' _Dean thought to himself.

He took his cell phone out and sat down on a chair in the hallway, a little ways down from Sam's room.

He waited for the answering maching to kick in like it always did but, instead, a familiar voice answered.

"Hello?" Jonh Winchester asked.

Dean was amazed. His father almost never answered his phone.

"Anyone there?" asked his father with a bit of annoyance in his tone this time.

"Yeah, dad. It's Dean." He managed to say, though it wasn't more than a mere whisper.

"What's wrong? You sound like shit."

"It's Sam...h...he's in a coma..." Dean said, trying to breathe.

It was only now sinking in that Sam was in a coma.

"What?" John asked, suddenly losing the joking tone from his voice.

"Yeah." Dean said, trying to hold back unshed tears.

"Where are you?"

"What?" Dean asked, unable to comprehend.

"Where.Are.You?" John asked again.

"California." Dean choked.

"Your only about 7 hours away from me. Stay there. I'll be there as soon as I can." John said, hanging up the phone and leaving is eldest son dumbfounded.

* * *

**Author's note: So, there was the first chapter. As I said, not very long but, it does get better. Not much else I have to say accept please review! They really do make me squeal like a little school girl.**

**Intex**


	2. The visit

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Author's note: So, here's chapter two! I know, I know. It's even shorter than the first one. But see, I'm re-editing alot of my frist chapters and I already have up to chapter 20 written so, I can't add anything without having to change my whole story and I really don't want to do that. Besides, I kind of left my current readers on a cliffhanger and if I waste time re-editing my first few chapters instead of writing the new chapter, they'll all get together and come to my house with pitchforks and torches. Anyways, here's the very short chapter 2!**

**The visit**

* * *

Dean hung up the phone. He sat there for a minute, holding back the tears. He couldn't cry. He had to be strong. If not for himself then for Sam.

He sat on the chair for a few minutes, took a deep breath and then stood up. He was a little shaky but, why wouldn't he be?? The only person he really truly loved was lying in a hospital bed, in a coma. He tried to get the thought out of his head but, the more he tried, the more he thought about it.

He slowly walked to the door. He put his hand on the doorknob and quietly opened the door as if he was afraid he'd wake him up.

'_Just get a hold of yourself!' _thought Dean to himself. He was shaking a little more as he advanced deeper into the room. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see Sam like this. He shook the idea out of his head immediatley. He needed to be there for Sam and stop being such a wuss.

He walked in, closing the door behind him, and looked at Sam. He had tubes and wires hooked up to him and there was an incessant beeping noise in the background. Even though that meant Sam was still breathing, Dean wished it would stop. It was hard enough to concentrate. He went over to Sam and touched his hand. He cringed and let go. He was freezing.

'_Jesus!' _Dean cried to himself.

He felt his nose burning and his eyes were starting to water. He didn't want to cry but he couldn't help it. Years of unshed tears silently started to stream down his face as he looked down at his younger brother. The one he tried to teach everything he knew to. The one he loved. The one he tried so hard to protect from the world. The one he didn't want to die.

"Don't die on me Sammy." Dean whispered. "You can't die man."

Dean reached down and was about to touch Sam's hand when someone came into the room and he quickly pulled away.

"You have to leave now Mr. Glockenfeffer." said a nurse who was hot, but Dean didn't even seem to notice. His mind had gone blank a while ago. "You can go out in the waiting room. You'll be able to see him again in a few hours."

Dean smiled sadly and walked out. He didn't want to leave Sam. _His_ Sam. He knew they were going to poke at him some more and Dean hated to think about that.

He found his way back to the waiting room and sat down on a chair. He hadn't realized how tired he really was. But, he was afraid to go to sleep for fear that Sam would die while he was sleeping. He sat there looking at the wall for about an hour and then he started to slowly doze off.

* * *

_Dean was running down a hallway that didn't seem to end. He kept hearing Sam saying things like 'Help! Dean help. They're hurting me. She's after me. He's after me! Help! Dean!' Dean kept running. He needed to save Sammy!! He needed to get him back. He needed to keep him from dying. _

"_SAM!!" he called out, hoping for an answer. _

_All he heard were screams from Sam. Then…there was nothing. Silence. The hallway he'd been running in came to a sudden dead-end. He almost ran into the brick wall that was now right in front of his face. _

"_SAM?" Dean yelled again. "Sammy, you there?" _

_Then there was a sudden cold, unnatural wind. Just like the one that appeared before the spirit came back._

"_Come on out you son of a bitch!" Dean screamed._

_Instead of the spirit appearing, Sam did. But it wasn't the normal Sam. The Sam Dean needed to stay alive. No. It was a dead, spirit Sam. He didn't look like he had been murdered. Dean thought that maybe he looked like that too. Maybe it was an effect of whereever they were. But Dean knew that wasn't true. He knew Sam was dead. _

"_You did this to me. You didn't save me." hissed Sam. "I'm dead because of you."_

"_What? No, Sam! I didn't kill you." Dean felt panic rising in the pit of his stomach. He knew he didn't kill Sam, but he made it sound so convincing. Had he killed Sam? Hadn't he been able to save him? _

_Sam, a look of disgust on his face, pulled a gun out of it's usual hiding place at the back of his pants and aimed it straight at Dean._

_Dean looked at the gun and at Sam, back and forth, for a few minutes before he realized what was actually going on. _

"_Sam! Put the gun down, man! I didn't do this to you!" Dean cried, trying but failing to make Sam believe him. Why would Sam believe him if he didn't even believe himself? _

_Sam cocked the gun and held it in a steady hand, ready to shoot Dean. _

_Dean saw Sam tighten his finger around the trigger. _

"_Sam, NO!" Dean cried. _

* * *

**Author's note: So, there was chapter 2. Do I have you sucked in yet? Probably not but, it gets interesting in a little bit. Please stick with me and review!!**

**Intex**


	3. All's fair in love and war

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Author's note: Hey guys! Here's chapter three! Not much I can say about this chapter accept that it's longer than the other two:P. **

**All's fair in love and war**

* * *

"Dean, wake up." John said, shaking his shoulder.

Dean jumped and woke up, sweating and breathing shakily.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Dean asked, confused. Had he really been asleep for over 7 hours?

"I flew." said his father sarcastically. "I drove, how do you think?"

"I didn't realise I was asleep for so long." Dean explained. "I didn't even realise I was _asleep_."

_'What about Sam? What if he died while I was asleep and the doctor didn't want to wake me?' _Dean thought to himself, panicking. He tried to hide it the best he could. He didn't like to show his father his emotions. Especially fear.

"Have you checked on Sam?" Dean asked, hoping.

John shook his head.

"I just got here about ten minutes ago." he explained, looking around the room.

Dean nodded and started to get up.

"Where you going?"

"I'm going to check on Sammy." Dean said. "You coming with me or are you gonna sit on your ass all day?"

John gave him a look and Dean turned around, walking out of the room. He didn't even know why John was here. He knew he loved Sam but he thought he just would've said 'I'm sure he'll wake up soon and everything'll be fine.' He never expected him to actually come all the way out to California. When Dean was dying back in Nebraska John never showed up.Sam and John never really got along well either. Especially with the whole leave-and-never-come-back thing.

* * *

"You passed his room you know." John stated.

Dean looked beside him and noticed he was now at room 311. He's got to get his act together or else John's going to suspect something and he really didn't feel like having a chick flick moment. Especially with his father.

"Oops." was all Dean said.

John looked at him suspiciously but didn't say anything, knowing it wasn't Dean's think to 'talk about it'.

They walked into the room to find it dark. Dean looked at his watch. 10:38 p.m. Man he _had_ been asleep for a long time.

It was hard to see but Dean could still hear the beeping in the background. John walked up to the bed and looked down at Sam. Dean stood in the doorway, unable to go any further. John turned around and started to walk out. He walked past Dean and then looked back when he noticed Dean wasn't moving.

"You coming or are you just going to stand there all night?" John asked Dean with a slight hint of mockery in his voice.

"I'm going to stay in here tonight." Dean said, a little annoyed that John kept making fun of him. He'd had enough and he needed to get away from him for a little while.

"Suit yourself." John said, walking down the hall and away from Sam. His son who was in a coma.

He shook his head angrily as he pulled up a chair next to Sam's bed. He watched Sam breathing for a while then slowly dozed off.

* * *

Dean woke with a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey sleepy head." John said, handing him a cup of coffee.

Dean greatfully took the coffee and took a sip. That meant he wouldn't have to leave the room to get some.

"What time is it?" Dean asked, his voice hoarse from sleep.

John looked at his watch.

"10:04."

Dean was amazed he was able to sleep for so long. He looked over at Sam who hadn't moved since they first arrived. He didn't know how much more he could take and it'd had only been less than a day.

John looked at Dean and noticed that even though he had slept for a long time last night, he still had big purple smudges under his eyes like he was a five year old with paint. He wasn't sure if he should say anything for fear that Dean would take it the wrong way. He came to the desicion to not say anything, just in case.

"Good morning." Said the docotor cheerfully. "I got the results back from the tests we did on Samuel earlier."

"It's Sam." Dean mumbled. He knew Sam hated being called Samuel.

"What?" asked the doctor.

"Nothing." John replied, nudging his elder son. He was behaving wierder than usual.

"So...What's the verdict?" John asked, trying not to let off how he was really feeling...nervous and hopeful.

"Well they say that Samuel is stable but we still don't know when he's going to wake up. If, he's going to wake up. He has some sort of virus that we believe caused him to black out in the first place." explained the doctor. "As soon as he wakes up we're going to call in our virus and disease specialist to see if we can't figure this out."

"What?!" Dean cried, jumping out of the chair. He wasn't about to let some doctors poke and prod anymore at his little brother. Not while he was around/

"I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?" asked the doctor, startled by Dean's sudden actions.

"No, you didn't do anything." John said, roughly pushing Dean out of the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" John yelled as soon as they were out of the room with the door shut behind them. "They're trying to figure out what's wrong with him and you go around yelling at him! You scared the poor man half to death!"

"I'm not going to let them do anything else to him. They're hurting him!" Dean cried, tears of anger threatening to fall down his tired face.

"How do you know?" John asked.

Dean remained silent and looked away.

"See. You don't know that they're hurting him. Doctors help Dean. They help people, they're helping Sam." John replied, softening his tone a little.

"He told me." Dean whispered.

"What?" John asked, unsure of the response his son had just given him.

"He...told me." Dean repeated.

"He's in a coma Dean. There's no way he could've told you." John stated matter-of-factly.

"Not in person...in my dreams." Dean mumbled.

John was starting to think he was crazy. There was no way.

"Dean-"

"Don't! Don't do this! Don't patronize me and tell me I'm making it up! He told me!" Dean screamed a little too loudly. People were starting to look at them. Dean didn't care. He just wanted his brother back.

"I'm sorry. I just don't think that's possible." John said. He was really starting to think that Dean's the one that needed to be in a hospital. "I know Sam's...special...but I don't think he can contact you in your dreams while he's in a coma."

"He did." Dean hissed. "He was standing in front of me in this hallway and said that they were hurting him. He told me he wanted me to stop them. And I can promise you that I'll do anything in my power to help him. You have my word on that."

"Dean. I really think your imagination is running a little too wild." John suggested. He realised, by Dean's reaction, that it was the wrong thing to say. Dean clenched his hands into fists and glared at his father with such hatred John thought that he was going to bop him one right there in the hospital hallway.

"How can you say that with the things we know and see?" He shook his head and walked away. He knew if he stayed he'd end up saying something or doing something that'd make John pissed and leave and he knew that Sammy would've wanted him there. He would've been mad at Dean for not calling him. And he loved Sam too much for him to be mad at him. He was going to get help. He knew his father would be angry but he didn't care. His father didn't want to believe him and that was fine. He was now so angry it was like he was in a war. Fighting for Sam's life with his father. As he walked out of the hospital and went to his beloved Impala, there was only one person he could think of to help with the situation.

* * *

**Author's note: There it was! I personally think that John is being an ass. Anyone agree? I think he should at least listen to poor Dean. Oh my, what a tangled web we weave, huh? **

**Intex**


	4. Questions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Author's note: So, here's chapter 4! Again, can't say much about it. It'll probably leave you with a few questions hence, the name, questions. But the next chapter is called secrets revealed so, it may answer some of them for you. Let's hope, eh?**

**Questions**

* * *

Dean walked up to the front door and knocked loudly.

"Yes, yes, what is it...Dean!" Missouri cried, wrapping her arms around him. She quickly pulled away, remembering Dean's not big on that sort of thing. "I'm happy to see you! Where's Sam?"

"That's why I'm here." Dean said, walking in at Missouri's gesture.

* * *

"What happend exactly?" asked Missouri, handing Dean a can of drink.

"I already told you. We were in the house and we were running down the hall, trying to ditch a spirit. We didn't have the right ammo for it so we were going to go back to the motel, gear up and head back. It finally gave us a break but Sam started to get a vision and he passed out." Dean explained for what seemed like the hundredth time. "I don't need you to help me with that. I need you to explain what my dream meant."

"I'm not sure if I can. I'd have to see the dream for myself. Even if you showed me the house you were in, I could at least try to contact the spirit and see why it was attacking you." Missouri replied.

"I'm not bringing you to that house." Dean replied instantly. He wanted to save Sam but not if it meant getting someone else hurt in the process.. He didn't want their blood on his hands.

"O.k. That makes it a little difficult. I need something." Missouri replied, studying Dean's face. He didn't look like his normal self. She didn't have to tell him to behave since he'd gotten there which was kind of odd. "Are you o.k Dean? You look...tired." She had to choose her words carefully. Dean was already testy without her telling him he looked like crap.

Dean rolled his eyes. Everyone has been asking him that. The nurse, the doctor, his father and now Missouri.

"I'm fine." Dean replied coldly. He knew she meant well he just couldn't handle that right now.

Missouri didn't believe him but she went along with it anyways.

* * *

They must have been in that room for 45 minutes, tops. Dean was starting to get a little impatient, just lying on the bed with Missouri standing over him. He wondered if she had fallen asleep standing up. They were waiting for her to pick up something. She kept telling Dean to concentrate. He was starting to think that he was going to have to find another way to figure out his dream when, finally, she got something. She told Dean to stay very still or else she'd loose it. She started saying something in Latin and she put her hand closer to Dean's head. Dean started to feel kind of lightheaded. He slowly started to drift off when his father burst through the room.

"Don't!" He cried, running over to Dean who was only half conscious. He grabbed Dean by the shoulders and hauled him into a sitting position.

Missouri jumped at the unexpected visitor.

"What is the matter with you John? I almost had something."

"I'm not going to let you do this to Dean! Don't you remember the last time, what happend!" John cried, shaking Dean to try to get him to wake up. It was a lost cause. He was already gone off to dream land...

* * *

_Dean found himself, yet again, in a hallway. This one was different though. This one had people. It was the hospital hallway. He would never forget the hospital hallway. It was burned into his brain where there were dead people and old people and people in comas..._

_Someone banged into him and almost knocked him over. It was Sam's doctor. Him and a bunch of nurses were headed towards Sam's room! A pang of fear suddenly appeared in the pit of Dean's stomach. He ran as fast as he could to get to Sam's room. He wasn't going to let Sam die! He burst into the room to find all the doctors and nurses crowded around Sam's bed. _

_"CLEAR." Someone cried as he heard the jolt. He shuddered. This couldn't be happening! He couldn't let this happen! _

_Someone put a hand on Dean's shoulder and he almost jumped out of his skin. He turned around._

_"Sam!" Dean cried. "But..."_

_Dean looked over to where the doctors and nurses were rushing. They had all stopped. _

_"Time of death, 3:02." said the doctor. _

_Dean turned to look at Sam. _

_"You're...dead! No! Sammy, get back in your body right now." Dean said as he pointed to where Sam's soulless body lay._

_Sam just had to laugh at this. _

_"I'm sorry Dean. I can't. That's it. I'm dead." Sam replied with a sad smile._

_"No! That's not it! It's not too late! Go, hurry! It could be a medical mystery!" Dean pleaded. Tears started to spring to his eyes. He tried to hide it but there was no use. He didn't care anymore. "Please Sammy."_

_"I'm sorry Dean. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." Sam said as tears started filling his eyes as well._

_"What? Are you apologising for dying??" Dean asked, angry that Sam was feeling this way. He couldn't believe it._

_"I failed you. I'm so sorry." Sam said, tears falling down his cheeks. _

_"No. Don't apologise." Dean said, getting angrier by the minute. Dean reached out to him._

_"Get away from me!" Sam cried, jumping back. _

_"What's wrong with you?" Dean asked, now confused._

_"I hate you! You killed me Dean!" Sam replied with disgust in his voice. "I'll kill you for this!" _

_"What?!" Dean was really confused now. Sam was having some major mood swings._

_Sam pulled out a switchblade from his back pocket and turned the blade towards Dean. Dean stared, unable to move, unable to speak. Was this another dream? Was he going to wake up before Sam killed him? Why did Sam want to kill him? He was so confused it hurt. Then...he heard someone calling his name. It wasn't Sam. Sam was staring at him. Probably trying to find the slowest way to kill someone with a blunt knife. _

_"Dean! Dean! Wake up!" He heard the voice calling to him._

_"Dad?" He was really confused now. Maybe he was dreaming after all._

_"DEAN!"_

* * *

"Dean!" John cried. "He's waking. Dean?"

Dean opened his eyes and stared at Missouri and John.

"What the...?" Dean asked, he was now officially beyond confused.

"You alright? You've been out for ten minutes! You were having some wicked nightmare!" John said, trying to hide the panick in his voice.

Dean heaved a sigh of relief. It was a dream after all. Sam didn't want to kill him. Or did he? Was he trying to tell him that he wanted to kill him? Panick was starting to rise again.

"Are you feeling o.k?" Missouri asked.

Dean nodded and noticed the gigantic monster of a headache. He winced.

" I didn't get to see anything because your father interrupted me. Just when I was getting something too." Missouri shook her head. "It would've been fine, John. It wouldn't have been like last time."

"So you're alright?" John asked, ignoring Missouri.

Dean nodded again.

"Good because now I'm going to kill you!" John cried.

* * *

**Author's note: So there was the fourth chapter. I hope you liked it! Something fishing going on with John though, hey? Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Intex**


	5. Secrets revealed

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Author's note: Hey guys! Chapter 5!! So, a few questions are answered. Hope you like it!**

**Secrets revealed**

* * *

Dean was a little disoreinted. His head throbbed and he could barely see his dad and Missouri.

"What?" Dean managed to ask.

"Just leave him alone for now John!" Missouri cried. She couldn't help but think it was her fault. It had been partly her idea to go through with it in the first place.

"No! He knows he's not supposed to do things like this." John yelled at Missouri. "Why'd you do it, Dean?"

"I...I don't know. I...I need to save Sam." Dean replied. He was so confused. He wished his father would let him lie down.

"What? There's nothing you can do for Sam, Dean. He's in a coma because he hit his head. That's all. There's nothing we can do but wait and hope." John was practically screaming at him now.

"John. Leave him alone! He was only trying to help his brother!" Missouri said angrily. She lost a sister a few years back and knew how Dean was feeling.

John looked at Missouri. He was beyond angry at the both of them.

"No!" John yelled."No. Don't you try to defend him. He should've known not to do this! Look at him! He looks like a truck ran him over! You should've known better too! You shouldn't have let him do this!"

Missouri glared at him. How dare he!

Dean was just sitting there on the bed, watching the two of them fight.

_"I wish they would just shut up!" _Dean said mentally. He felt so tired. He really wanted to lie down. He tried to when his father first pulled him into a sitting position but John wouldn't let him. He was confused even more by his actions. He didn't understand why John was making such a big fuss about this.

_"What does he mean by last time? Last time what? I'm so friggin' tired!" _Dean thought, trying to lie down again.

John turned from the fight to give him a glare.

"Don't." he commanded.

Dean stared at him, a confused expression plastered on his face.

"Wh...why?" Dean stammered.

"Because." John replied.

_"Not much of an answer." _Dean thought to himself.

"I think it's better to listen to your father on this one, Dean." Missouri stated. "He knows what he's talking about there."

"Whatever." Dean replied moodily. He was starting to feel a little better. He still had a splitting headache and he still wanted to lie down but he could at least see them now.

"Come on. Get up. It'll help keep you awake." John said holding out his hand for Dean to take. He knew there was a slim chance Dean would take it. He was so friggin' stubborn.

Dean disregarded his fathers hand and got up off the bed himself. He almost fell flat on his face in doing so. He was a little wobbly. His father grabbed ahold of his shoulders when he started to tip forward. Dean stood back up and shrugged his father's hands off. He didn't like it when people felt they had to help.

"Dean." Missouri said with a look of concern on her face. "Maybe you should let your father help you down the stairs."

"I'm fine." was all Dean said, starting slowly out the door.

Missouri shot John a go-help-him-before-he-hurts-himself look. John stepped forward to start to help but Dean sensed what he was about to do.

"Don't _touch _me." Dean said coldly. He was already mad at his father for barging in and not giving Missouri a chance to finish what they had started.

They all walked down the stairs slowly because Dean was in front and having a little bit of trouble. They finally made it out to the car and Dean got in the passenger seat. He wanted to drive but he knew that if he did _they'd _be the ones in a coma.

John got into the car and glanced at Dean before turning it on.

"Don't ever to that again, Dean." his father said in a tone Dean had never heard him use before. Concern.

"Who pissed in your cornflakes? I was trying to help Sam." Dean snapped.

"You don't know what that could've done to you, Dean! You could've ended up in a-" he stopped suddenly realising what he was about to say. Dean looked at him with anger slowly spreading across his face.

"I could've ended up in a what dad? A _coma_?! Is that what you were going to say? Huh?" Dean screamed.

"Dean, I..." John started. He didn't want to fight. Not now.

They sat in silence for a good five minutes while they drove until Dean's curiosity got the better of him.

"What did you mean when you said do you remember what happend last time? What last time?" Dean asked. He was still angry but he wanted to know.

"Nothing. I don't remember." John said, avoiding eye contact with Dean.

"Tell me." Dean demanded.

John heaved a sigh.

"When you were about 14 or 15 you did that.. I think it was Missouri's grandchild who did it. Anyways, you had a fever and you were delirious. You pleaded for her to help you find the demon that killed your mom and the kid wasn't much older than you, so, they did it. They were at full powers and they knew what they were doing. But something went wrong. It must have been the fact that you're fever was sky high but..." John broke off, looking out his window.

"What dad? What happend to me?" Dean asked, wondering why he didn't remember any of this.

"You fell into a coma." John finished. "You were like it for a month. I thought I'd lost you. Sam was gone off to camp. I didn't tell him because just before he got back you woke up. He knew you were in the hospital but I told him it was just because of your fever. I just...I really thought I lost you."

John looked at Dean. He was staring at him in utter disbelief.

"Dean, say something." John pleaded. He hated awkward silences.

"How come you didn't tell me?" Dean cried. "I think I have a right to know that I almost died! How come I don't remember?"

"They said that traumatizing events get blocked out of the memory. I guess something traumatizing happend to you while you were in the process." John said."I'm sorry Dean. I didn't wanted to tell you I just didn't know what you would have said if I did. I thought that you'd relapse."

Dean just stared out of the windshield of the car. He had a mix of emotions; confusion, anger, fear. He didn't know why he felt that way. Fearful. But he had a really bad feeling that wouldn't go away. That's when he started to feel nauseous and slowly started to drift off without any of his consent.

"Dean!" John cried, trying not to run into a truck. "Dean! Wake up! You can't go to sleep! You're not fully out of it yet!"

But Dean wasn't listening. He just slowly drifted off...

* * *

**Author's note: So, there was chapter five. Oh no, Dean:D Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Intex**


	6. Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Author's note: So here's chapter 6, Kidnapped. Interesting twist. Although, you probably knew it was coming. Hope you like it!**

**Kidnapped**

* * *

John quickly made a U-turn and headed straight back to Missouri's house. He didn't know what else to do. He couldn't bring Dean to the hospital. They'd ask questions he wouldn't be able to explain.

"Get the hell away...Sam..." Dean was mumbling.

_"Great! Just bloody wonderful! He's gone again! It better not happen again. I can't loose them both." _John thought to himself.

He made it to Missouri's house and jumped out of the car. He didn't have any time to waste.

He ran into the house and looked frantically around for Missouri.

"Missouri!" John cried. "Missouri, where are you?"

She came running down the stairs.

"What's the matter John? I thought you'd left already?" Missouri asked with a look of pure confusion on her face.

"It's Dean. He's out of it. He drifted off and he's mumbling. Quick!" John said, running out to the car.

"Oh dear."

They ran out to the car to find that Dean was gone and the passenger side door wide open.

"What the...?" John was beyond confused. "Where is-"

He got cut off mid-sentence by something hard coming in contact with his head.

"Who are you?" Missouri cried. She didn't get any answers or any time to ask any more questions because, she too, got hit in the head.

"Hey! Leave them alone!" Dean gasped.

His arms were being held onto by an unusually strong person. He was kicking his legs and struggling as much as he could but it wasn't working. The hands that gripped his arms were five times his strength. Almost inhuman.

"Oh hush Dean." said an all too familiar voice. He hated that voice. It was like cold steel being pressed against his back...chilling.

"Listen here bit-" Dean started but didn't get to finish because another guy gagged him. He tried to spit it out but it was tied securely.

"Now listen here, Deaney. Your going to shut your trap and come with us like a good little boy. Or else, much more things will happen to your friends here. And much worse than getting hit in the head."

Dean glared at her. He hated Meg ever since he first met her. Just something about her made him want to puke. He wanted to punch her head in but obviously, he couldn't. He really, _really_ wanted to.

"Put them in the car. I'll bring Dean with me. Hurry before one of her little phsychic friends gets a signal." Meg smiled and looked at Dean. "By the way, Dean. How's Sammy doing? I heard he had a little accident. Hope he doesn't miss you while you're away with us."

Dean's eyes quickly turned from a look of disgust to a look of fear. He hadn't even thought about Sam. He was trying not to let his arms get broken by the monster holding them, so his mind was a little pre-occupied at the moment.

As two or three guys tried to shove Dean into the truck, he struggled with all his might. He was determined not to let them take him with them. He kicked and jerked his head around, walking up the side of the car to avoid going in feet first. After they caught on to what he was doing they got a guy, equal to the strength of the one holding his arms, to grab his feet and forcefully shoved him in. Then they tied his arms and legs and left him sitting there. There was nothing he could do now. Was there? He looked around for some sort of escape. There was none seeing as how the truck was more off the ground than a car would be. He'd have fallen flat on his face if he tried to scooch out the open door.

"You aren't thinking of escaping, are you Deaney?" Meg said in a calm voice. Too calm.

Dean gave her another glare. He tried to give off a look of pure hatred, when he really felt confused and scared for Sam. What if he had already woken up and was wondering where him and dad were?? What if he was dead?? He hoped not. He can't believe he was even thinking this but he hoped that Sam was still in a coma. He didn't want him to wake up to no one and he deffinatley didn't want him to die.

_"Just hold on a little bit longer Sammy. I'll kill these sons of bitches and I'll come right back." _Dean thought to himself as if Sam could hear him. He was positive he'd be able to finally get rid of Meg.

Meg turned on the car and started to drive away. Her plan had worked out perfectly. Well...It wasn't _her _plan exactly. But she had been a part of the planning. Missouri's house had been a good place to get them since it was so secluded from the roads. Five minutes at least. She smiled the whole way to the abandonned house she was bringing Dean to. That's where all their planning went on. It was a good place. Her and the others were the only ones who knew about it.

She looked over at Dean who was glaring out of the windsheild. She smiled. She loved it when they were so resistant. It made it so much more fun.

"Don't be so uptight, Dean." She cooed. "You need a little break. We're not going to hurt you that bad as long as you cooperate."

Dean just glared at her. He hated her with every fiber of his being. He wanted to throw every curse word he knew at her but couldn't because of the gag that had been forcefully shoved in his mouth.

"I know you hate me now, Deaney, but think. I could make your whole life better. I could give you the power you wished you had. I could give you powers stronger than your brother's." Meg said, chillingly cool.

Dean stopped. What was she talking about? What was she planning on doing to him and his father and Missouri? What was she planning to do to Sam? He hated to think that there was something happening to Sam right now while he was tied up in a truck with _Meg_, of all people.

* * *

"We're here." Meg announced, stopping the car.

Dean was so tired. He wanted to sleep on the car ride to wherever they were going, seeing as how he wasn't the one driving this time, but he couldn't. Who knew what Meg would do to him while he was asleep. Besides, he didn't know if he was still 'out of it' or not. Whatever the hell that meant.

Dean stared at Meg while she took her keys out of her pocket and gathered her bookbag and laptop. She had untied his legs and took the gag out of his mouth, which surprised him.

The car door he was leaning on suddenly gave out from underneath him. He fell to the ground with a big thud. The monster was back. He picked him up by his jacket collar and practically dragged him in the abandoned house. When they got inside the thug threw Dean to the floor. Dean got up, sensing the sharp pain in his shoulder. He did something to it when he fell out of the truck he guessed.

* * *

A little girl came into the room wearing a white flowery dress. Dean was surprised that her teeth seemed to be all in one piece. This place looked like hill-billy central.

"The master wants to see _him_." she stated, pointing a small finger at Dean.

"Who's your master? Barney?" Dean joked. He jumped when the little girls eyes turned black and her teeth grew longer.

"What the?" Dean cried. "What kind of freak ass experiments are you guys pulling off around here?!"

"I'd watch what I was saying around her, Dean. She has a short temper." Meg mocked.

"You people are sick." Dean said, disgusted. Was that what they were going to do to him? He sure friggin hoped not.

"We have a surprise for you Dean. We have someone we think you'll really want to see." Meg said as if she knew who he wanted to see. She had his interest, though. Who was it? An old girlfriend who wanted to kill him?

Meg shoved Dean into a big room that smelled like cigar smoke and dead mice.

"Whatcha' cooking ma'? We having road kill again?" Dean smiled at himself. He hoped it pissed Meg off.

Meg hit him in the head with something hard. He fell on his knees with the sudden jolt of pain.

"_Ow!" _Dean cried.

"Be nice. The master doesn't like smart-asses like you." Meg said matter-of-factly, like she knew what 'the master' liked. Who was the master anyways??

"**Hello Dean**." a deep and husky voice boomed through the room. "**You may leave now Meg**."

Meg bowed her head and walked out of the room. He knew she was outside listening. She was very obvious about it.

"**We haven't talked in a very long time, Dean**." said the master, starting to step out of the shadows.

"We've never talked, bud." Dean stated. He had no recolection of talking to this creep.

"**On the contrary Dean, we have talked. That time you were in a coma. You visited me then. And I almost had you. You were so stupid back then.**" the demon laughed.

Dean didn't remember anything from when he was in a coma. He didn't even know he had been in a coma until a little while ago. And he obviously knew who 'the master' was now. It was the demon. The same demon that killed his mother. The demon he had been searching for, for almost his whole life.

"**That's o.k, Dean. You don't have to remember. It's not that important. What's important is that I'm going to have you soon.**" said the demon, laughing."**Come on.**" he said, walking towards Dean.

Dean looked at him with a look of pure confusion plastered on his face.

"Where do you think you're taking me??" Dean asked.

"**We're going to go visit your father.**" the demon said, grabbing Dean by his collar and dragging him into another dark room. This one had the aroma of rotting corpse.

"**Hello John. Long time no see.**" laughed the demon. "**Dean's here. Say hi Dean.**" the demon pushed Dean forward.

"Dad?" Dean asked. He couldn't really see. He thought he saw something towards the middle of the room. Was that blood?! "Dad?!"

* * *

**Author's note: So, the demon is there:O Lol. I hoped you liked it. Please review!!! **

**Intex**


	7. Reunited

**Me: I do not own Supernatural**

**Author's note: While fanfiction was broken I had a chance to write the 7th chapter as well. Sorry that the last chapter was so long. I'm trying not to make them too short too. It's hard to know where to stop. Anyways...here's chapter 7!**

**Reunited**

* * *

The demon laughed. He was enjoying this way too much. He just couldn't get enough!

Dean struggled under the demon's grasp to try and get to his father. He didn't care if he looked like a daddy's boy in front of Meg and the demon. He wasn't going to let his father _and_ Sam die. Granted, Sam wasn't dead yet but, he still didn't want to loose his father.

"What's wrong Deaney? Afraid daddy-dearest is going to die on you?" taunted Meg. "Don't worry. If he's the soldier he claims to be, he'll survive."

That didn't sound very promising. He struggled more but the demon held on just as tight. Dean didn't even know why he was struggling. His hands were still tied up with a very strong rope that was cutting into his wrists. He could feel the blood running down his hands. He didn't care. He needed to save his father. He needed to save Sammy too, but he could only work on saving one person at a time, as selfish as that sounded.

"**Stop struggling or I'll cut one of his fingers off**." threatened the demon. Dean slowed down on the struggling for a bit because he had no doubt in his mind that he would follow through on his threat.

"**We want to discuss something with the two of you. It's about Sam _and _Dean**." stated the demon, putting emphasis on the word and. "**You see, Sam isn't the only one with special abilities. Dean could be a great asset to us. Sam has psychic abilities, yes. But Dean has something we can't quite put our fingers on. We're intrigued**."

John and Dean both went stiff at the words of the demon. Dean sure as hell didn't want to become an evil lacke. And he didn't have any special abilites or whatever. This demon was on crack.

* * *

John didn't want to let them take his sons from him. He was trying to think of something to say but it was unbelievably hard through the unbearable pain in his head and neck. He had never been hit so many times in the head before. He was amazed he wasn't unconscious yet.

"**We want to see how Dean ticks. We already know a bit about Sam but we didn't even know about Dean's abilities until Meg figured it out. It's quite amazing really. So, what do yo**-"

"No." John managed to choke out. He had been strangled by some sort of rope and wasn't able to breath very well.

"**What**?" asked the demon. He didn't think anybody had the audasity to deny him.

"I.Said.No." John gasped.

Dean smiled sadly. He knew his father was trying to be tough. He also knew that there was no way John was going to be able to fight off the demon. Especially the way he was right now. He was sitting in a lake of his own blood for god's sake.

"**I certainly don't think you have the authority to deny me of what I want**." stated the demon.

"Who are you? God?" Dean asked sarcastically, trying to help his father out a bit.

"**Don't you dare speak to me like that**!" demanded the demon.

"Or what? You'll smight me?" snorted Dean. " All hail the almighty smighter. He who knows all."

John smirked at his sons words. Dean sure knew how to lighten the mood. Not for long though. He got thrown at the wall for what he'd said. John clenched as he heard the crack of bones from where he was sitting.

"**I'll teach you to talk to me like that**!" the demon cried as he flung Dean over to the other wall, opposite to the one he had originally been flung.

"Stop!" John cried. He couldn't take to see his son getting beaten up like this before his eyes.

The demon looked at him, an evil smile slowly spreading accross his face, his yellow eyes glowing.

"**Why? You don't like to see your star son getting beaten up**?" mocked the demon.

"There...he goes again. The boss. What are you going to...do to me now? Condemn me to the... friggin' fiery depths of hell?" Dean said, attempting to sit up. It was a little difficult for two reasons. One, his hands were tied up and two, he had just been thrown at two walls and he was pretty sure he had broken his shoulder.

The demon quickly turned to face Dean.

"**What? You haven't had enough? Stupid boy! When are you going to learn**?" asked the demon, flinging Dean against yet another wall, this time pinning him to it.

He walked up to Dean.

"**Had enough**?" hissed the demon.

"What's your fascination with walls? Alot of the demons and spirits _I've_ hunted are much more...creative than the Almighty Smighter!!" Dean cried.

"**That's it!**" cried the demon.

He stepped closer to Dean and extended his claws.

"**I could just kill you right now but...then I wouldn't be able to solve the mystery to you. I can however, kill your father.**" laughed the demon, staring into Dean's now fear filled eyes.

Before the demon walked over to John he forcefully dragged his claws into Dean's shoulder. Dean grimaced at the pain but tried not to show it. Then when he was done with Dean, he slowly walked over to John. He leaned down to reach eye level with John.

"**Don't worry. I promise to make this as slow and painful as possible**." laughed the demon, his gaze never leaving John's.

"Don't...touch...our father..." whispered a voice.

Dean quickly turned his head, realising it was a bad move because of his previously broken or dislocated shoulder.

His eyes widenened when he saw the tall figure leaning against the door way.

"Sammy!"

* * *

**Author's note: OH MY GOD! Lol. I bet your interested now. Huh? Probably not. There was the 7th chapter. I hope you liked it! Please review and I'll try to have the 8th chapter done in the next two days or so, depending on my homework level :P.**

**Sincerely,**

**Intex**


	8. Rescued

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's note: So here's chapter 8! Sammy's back! Let's hope he stays back, huh? ;)**

**Rescued**

* * *

"Let go...of him...now." gasped Sam. He didn't look too good.

"I was wondering when you'd figure out what we were doing." Meg stated.

"How? What?" Dean was baffled.

"**We took Sammy from the hospital and brought him here. He woke up about an hour ago**." laughed the demon. "**Stubborn boy. You should've stayed in your bed**."

"Sam. Leave. Run!" John cried. He wasn't feeling 100 percent either.

"no..." whispered Sam. All he could manage was a whisper. "I'm not going to...to leave you..._here_."

The demon walked away from Dean who was now bleeding profusley from the shoulder. He turned towards Sam and John, looking at the both of them, as if deciding which one to torment first. He turned and looked at John.

"Well Johnny, now's your chance. Both your boys are here. Are you going to let me take them or will I have to take them without you signing the permission slip?" asked the demon in a more-than mocking tone.

He glared up at him.

"You leave my boys alone." John spat, squirming under the demon's yellow gaze.

"That's too bad. I would have loved to have your cooperation." said the demon, standing up.

The demon smiled and turned around, only to find a gun pointed right at his head.

"Let them go." Sam hissed.

"Now Sammy. I thought you were the reasonible one." said the demon. "I'm sure you're just a little nervous. We can help you Sammy. We can help you develop your abilities to their fullest. And if you come with us your daddy will be safe."

Sam looked at the demon with a look that made Dean wonder if he was actually going to take the demon's offer. All of a sudden there was a loud bang as the demon fell to the floor. He wasn't dead by any means. They needed the Colt to kill him and it was locked safely in the trunk of the Impala. At least Dean _hoped_ that the Colt was locked safely in the trunk of the Impala. The gun he had just used on the demon was a special bullet that Missouri had made for him. It would only stun him for a limited amount of time.

"Sammy!" Meg cried. "How dare you do that to him! He was trying to help you!"

Sam turned to her and gave her an evil smile.

"My name's Sam." was all he said before shooting her too.

Dean was relieved that Sam had come to rescue them. If he hadn't who knew what would've happend. He still didn't understand how Sam could be up and walking when he was just in a coma less than an hour ago.

Sam walked over to their father and attempted to help him off the floor. It was hard because Sam was weak and their father was weak. After a few minutes they got him up and standing.

"Hey Sam." John said, giving him a pat on the shoulder. "I'll go get Missouri and then we can get the hell out of here."

_'How could he not be worried about Sam's health? He looks like shit.'_ Dean thought to himself.

Sam walked over to Dean and gave him an awkward smile.

"Hey Sammy. You feeling o.k?" Dean asked, trying not to let all of his concern show through.

"Yah man. I'm o.k. What about...you?" Sam asked, taking out his pocket knife to cut the ropes off of Dean's wrists. They were still bleeding. Dean didn't want to think about all the blood pouring out of his shoulder. Come to think of it, he felt a little light headed. He stumbled and Sam caught him. "You don't look so good. We should probably bring you to the hospital."

"Nah." Dean said, feeling the pressure finally release from his wrists. "I'm fine."

"Come on boys. I've got Missouri. Let's get out of here before they wake up." John said, holding Missouri's arm. She had gotten a nasty knock on the head and was bleeding badly from various cuts and bruises on her back and arms.

"What about th...the henchmen?" Dean asked, feeling a wave of dizziness come over him.

John looked at his son with a worried expression on his face. Sam had been the one in a coma and he looked better than Dean did.

"I don't know." John confessed. "They're probably all knocked out. They feed off the life source of the demon. I know that much."

Dean gave him a look that seemed to say 'I'm trusting you' and John sent Dean a look that said 'Don't worry.'

* * *

They got to the car. John put Missouri in the front seat and turned to look at Sam and Dean who were a little slower than him and Missouri had been. They were in bad shape and John knew he had to get them to the hospital. He was pretty beat up himself but he had to make sure Sam and Dean were o.k before he was going to let anyone even talk to him about his injuries. The only problem was...Dean wasn't going to let anyone look at him before he knew that Sam was o.k and he knew Sam wouldn't let anyone look at him unless he knew Dean was o.k. His heard start to get a little fuzzy, and not only because of the complicated matter before him.

"We're going to the hospital." John stated as Sam and Dean got near.

"I'm not letting any doctors touch me." Dean said with a look of disgust on his face. He hated hospitals ever since he was young. He had only been there a handful of times. He should've been there alot more but he simply refused to go.

"Dean..." John sighed. "You have to go to the hospital. You're probably the worse one out of all of us."

"I don't think so. Sammy needs to get back to the hospital. He was in a coma for god's sake! He shouldn't be here. He should be in a bed or some-" Dean started but lost his train of thought when he started to feel light headed and dizzy again.

"You o.k?" Sam asked, stepping towards his older brother, just in case.

"I'm fine." said Dean, holding his shoulder. It hurt like hell.

"There's no buts or ifs. You are both going to the hospital." John said in a tone that left no room to object.

"Fine." Dean huffed. "Sammy first."

"Hey!" Sam protested. "You look worse than me!"

This is exactly what John told himself was going to happen.

"Just get in the car. Missouri's pretty banged up." John said, using the 'father' voice that he hated.

The Winchester brothers just stood there for a second, glaring. Finally they got into the car.

John was satisfied that there was no more arguing, for now.

* * *

They got to the hospital within a half hour or so. Dean had lost track of time. He really wasn't feeling that great but he was determined not to do anything before he knew Sam was going to be ok. He almost lost him one time and he'd be damned if he let it happen again. Dean opened the door and started to get out when John appeared with his hand out. Dean looked at it like he had 7 fingers.

"What do you want me to do with that?" Dean asked, knowing full well what his father had intended.

"Come on Dean. Don't act stupid. Let me help you." John said, not looking Dean in the eyes.

"I can get out by myself. Thanks." Dean said, getting out of the car and totally disregarding his father's hand. He stumbled a little but steadied himself and closed the door. He looked on the other side of the car to see Sam helping Missouri out of the car.

_'Maybe he's not as hurt as I thought he was.'_ Dean thought to himself.

"Thank-you Sam." Missouri said a little weakly. She didn't look the greatest.

Sam smiled an all out Sam smile. It was his embarassed smile. Dean couldn't help but smile a little himself. He caught himself and covered it up quickly though.

"Come on." John said walking towards the hospital doors. They all followed when Dean started to feel really dizzy. Everything was fuzzy. He couldn't see anything but the ground rushing up to meet him.

"Dean!" he heard a voice cry and then nothing but pure silence and dark happy bliss...

* * *

**Author's note: There was chapter 8! Hope you liked it! Oh no Dean! Will he go into coma now? Will the demon come get him at the hospital? Who knows? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Intex**


	9. Hospital escape

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Author's note: I wonder what happen to Dean after? Let's find out, shall we?**

**Hospital escape**

* * *

Dean woke up in a hospital bed.

_'Crap!' _Dean thought to himself. He looked around the room and saw Sam sitting in a chair beside his bed, asleep.

_"Sammy...You should be in bed you idiot!'_ Dean yelled to himself. He hated that Sam was the one watching Dean and not the other way around.

Dean tried to get out of bed quietly, trying not to wake Sam. Just as soon as he lifted himself up had he fallen back down. He huffed in frustration.

Sam stirred and Dean froze. He wanted Sam to stay asleep. He wanted Sam to be in bed but he thought that him sleeping in a plastic orange chair was better than nothing.

Dean just sat there a minute, taking in his surroundings. He hated hospitals. He'd rather die on a sidewalk then be in a hospital. They smelled and were too white. I guess this time he _had_ to be there. It was good to go once in a while to spook him into staying healthy.

After sitting in the bed for about 5 minutes, even though it seemed like an eternity for Dean, he was just attempting to sit up and get out of bed again when his father came in through the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" John asked, the sound of his voice startling Dean and causing Sam to stir.

"Trying to get out of this bloody bed." Dean snapped. He wasn't feeling all that great and plus he was cranky because of the hospital matter.

"I don't think so." John said in a matter-of-fact voice. "You're not aloud to get out of bed."

"You're not serious?! I can't stay here!" Dean cried in a desperate tone.

John laughed.

"Sorry Dean, doctor's orders. Besides, you passed out and got a severe concussion from hitting your head on the concrete. If I had been helping you it wouldn't have happend." John said in an I-told-you-so voice. Dean wanted to hit him and give him a concussion.

"Whatever. I'll be leaving soon." Dean stated. He was trying to divert his attention away from his burning shoulder and throbbing head.

"Dean, you have a severe concussion, severe blood loss, dislocated shoulder, a few broken ribs, and alot of cuts and bruises." John said, counting everything off on his fingers."The doctor said you were lucky. If you had to have hit your temple, you could've died."

Dean thought about this little bit of news for a moment. Maybe he should take it easy. If he died, who would watch out for Sam?

"Be more careful next time, Dean." John said.

Dean rolled his eyes and glanced at Sam who was now stretching. He yawned and then opened his eyes.

"Hey!" he cried. "You're up! How are you?"

"Fine." Dean lied. Sam frowned.

"Yeah. I believe that." Sam said sarcastically.

"Man, how much coffee have you drank?" Dean asked. He thought Sam was unusually perky.

"Way too much." John replied for Sam. He picked up the garbage can and showed Dean it's contents which were two pairs of rubber gloves and 5 large cups of coffee.

"Holy shit! I'm surprised you didn't piss yourself in your sleep." Dean mocked. He was trying to push the major headache he was experiencing aside. He didn't want to worry Sam or his father.

John laughed and Sam rolled his eyes. Dean smiled but wobbled a little. Man, his head hurt. He leaned back on the pillows and closed his eyes.

"Son, you o.k.?" John asked.

"I'm fine guys." Dean urged.

"Somehow I don't believe you. You're as white as the pillow." Sam said, putting a hand towards Dean's head. He quickly pulled a away, instantly knowing that moving wasn't a good idea. He felt a jolt of pain that made him grimace.

"You don't have a fever." Sam said with a little bit of relief in his voice.

"I told you, I'm fine." Dean said.

"I still don't believe you. Just take it easy." Sam pleaded.

"Yeah, yeah." Dean huffed, rolling his eyes again.

John smiled. He knew Dean was in pain but obviously wasn't going to show it.

"When can I leave?" Dean asked.

"I told you. Not until you're better." John said.

Dean smirked. His father didn't like it when they left the hopsital before they were ready. He wasn't around for all the other times that they left the hospital before they were aloud to be discharged. They didn't stay because they thought that someone might recognise them. They _were_ wanted for a few things.

"I have to go check on Missouri and then I have some errands to run. Sam, you o.k to stay here?" John asked, picking up his coat and heading for the door.

"Yeah dad." Sam said.

"Alright." John said, satisfied with Sam's answer. "Dean. Stay in bed."

Dean nodded and watched as his father left.

"Yeah right!" Dean snorted. "Like he really believes I'm going to stay here until I'm better. Funny. That...that's really funny."

"Dean..."Sam sighed. "You can't leave. You almost cracked your skull open!"

"You're right Sammy. I _almost_ cracked my skull opened. See. Loophole." Dean smiled and tapped the side of his head lightly with his index finger.

Sam wasn't so sure about letting Dean go. Usually they would get out of there as soon as the one in the hospital was well enough to talk and stand up but, where Dean hit his head, Sam was afraid to let him leave before he was ready. He wanted to get Dean out of here before they could do any tests. They would find out his real name.

"Fine." Sam huffed in defeat. "But, not until we know for sure that you're at least capable of living without the help of machines and, you have to let me help you."

Dean smiled and shook his head.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy." Dean tutted. "You're so worrysom. I'm fine and I will not let my little brother help me. How gay would that look to the hot nurses?"

"Shut up, Dean." Sam sighed. Dean _seemed_ to be feeling better. Maybe he could leave. He just had this bad feeling. It was a feeling that told him Dean was going to get hurt. Sam pushed it aside, thinking it was just him actually being worrysom. Then it hit him...Dean had used the word worrysom and it was in the right context!!! Sam's mouth turned into a smile that went from one ear to the other.

"What?" Dean asked, confused.

"Nothing." Sam said, making his smile bigger, if it was even possible.

"Dude. Your freaking me out." Dean said, staring at his younger brother with this big, goofy grin plastered on his face.

"It's just that I thought I was the one with the big vocabulary. Obviously you proved me wrong." Sam said. "How long did it take you to learn it anyways?"

"Shut up, bitch." Dean snorted. He should have known.

Sam started to laugh so hard tears came out of his eyes. It was good to see Sam laugh like that. It made Dean smile. He was glad things were getting back to normal. Sam was awake, Dean was soon escaping the hospital like good ol' times and their dad was back...for now. He wondered how long it would be until he left again. The way he came back and got Sam's hopes up really pissed him off. Sam should know better than that but sometimes he just got a little disappointed and Dean always noticed. He hated his father for hurting Sam like that.

* * *

"That was a close one!" Sam cried, hopping quickly into the passenger seat of the Impala. He knew that there was no chance he was going to touch the drivers side of the car while Dean was better.

"I can't believe that old bat almost caught us. I'd think she'd be the last one to catch on." Dean joked, slowly getting into the driver's side. He was still a little sore from the beating he'd taken.

"Dean. Are you sure you don't want me to drive?" Sam asked noting his brothers struggle.

"The hell you will!" Dean cried.

_'It was worth a shot.'_' Sam thought to himself as he buckled up his seat bealt.

Dean felt so much better now that he was back with his baby. He buckled his seat bealt and put the key in the ignition, letting the engine roar to life. He couldn't wait to get out onto the open road. It wasn't very far to the motel Sam had gotten a room in but he was going to take the long way and try and spend as much time as possible in the Impala. Maybe he could drop Sam off and go for a little drive by himself.

_'Yeah right!' _Dean snorted in his head. _'Sam'd probably think I'd faint while I was driving and get in an accident. He's so freaking paranoid.'_

Dean laughed at himself. He didn't know why he was laughing. It was just a sudden outburst. He was laughing so hard his vision was blurring with tears and he could hardly see the road. He realised he must have looked as ridiculous as Sam had a little while back, but he couldn't help it.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sam cried, starting to laugh a little himself.

"I have...no freak...freaking clue...!" Dean gasped between roars of laughter.

Sam just stared at him. Maybe they needed to check into a nut-house instead of a motel. It was really odd for Dean to be acting like this. Really weird...

* * *

**Author's note: So there was chapter 9. Dean was sure acting weird huh? Maybe there's something wrong with him? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Intex**


	10. Yelling in a diner

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's note: So, here's yet another chapter! I would say more but I'm starving and supper calls.**

**Yelling in a diner**

* * *

_Dean fell to the floor, holding his stomach that was bleeding profusley. Sam just watched as his brother sank to the floor. He tried to run over to him but he couldn't. He was frozen stiff. _

_'Dean!' Sam cried. 'Dean, please!'_

_'Sam...' Dean whispered before he went limp, staring up at the ceiling, blood pooling around him._

_'Dean! NO!' Sam cried. _

_He saw the demon coming out of the darkness with his claws extended, covered in blood. He smiled at Sam and walked toward him..._

* * *

"Sam! Sam, wake up!" Dean cried, gripping his younger brother's shoulders. He was screaming Dean's name.

"Dean! NO!" Sam cried, bolting upright.

"Man, you o.k.?" Dean asked Sam, letting go of his shouders and staring at him.

"Yeah. Sorry for waking you." Sam said, getting out of bed. Dean couldn't help but notice that Sam was a little shaky and really sweaty.

"Don't be sorry man. It's not your fault." Dean said, leaning back against the headboard on his bed. "What was the dream about?" He was trying to sound as casual as possible.

"I can't rememeber." Sam lied, slowly walking towards the bathroom. "You know how it is. You have a bad dream that scares the shit out of you and then when you wake up you can't remember a thing."

"Yeah. Sure." Dean said, thinking if he should bring up the fact that Sam was screaming his name out. He knew Sam remembered. He also knew that if Sam was willing to lie to him that it was probably a good idea to just wait it out. Eventually Sam'll want to talk about it. Better not to push it.

"When you're done in there we should go get something to eat. I'm starved." Dean shouted to Sam.

Sam came out of the bathroom looking a little less shaky.

"Yeah. Sure." Sam nodded, walking over to his duffel bag and taking out a clean shirt.

"Maybe we could pick up some hot chicks?" Dean asked, smiling wickedly at his younger brother. "I think it's about time we got you laid."

"Dean!" Sam cried, shooting Dean a look.

"What?" Dean laughed. "You haven't been getting much action lately. I'm just trying to look out for your...well being."

Sam threw a pillow at Dean. He wanted to punch him but had to be gentle until he was feeling at least a little better.

"Shut up, Dean."

"Aw, come on Sammy!" Dean persisted, following Sam out of the room.

* * *

Sam and Dean walked into the little diner. Sam was a little nervous because they were so close to the hospital. What if John found them? Would he leave again? Sam didn't want to even think about that.

Dean looked at Sam as they sat down in a booth by the window.

'_Oh great. A window right next to the hospital parking lot.'_ Sam said to himself. _'He's going to find us!'_ Sam was inwardly panicking. He was trying to play it cool on the outside. _'Why the hell am I so afraid anyways? It's not like he can ground me.'_ This thought made Sam relax a little.

Dean looked at his brother and noticed he seemed nervous. He knew exactly why too.

"Would you calm down?" Dean asked Sam. "It's not like we're going to hide from him forever. Besides, if he wanted to know where we are, he can just call our cells."

"I know. It's just...I have a really bad feeling." Sam explained. "And you know that he's just as much of a coffee addict as I am. And we're in the closest diner to the hospital."

"What makes you think he's still in the hospital?" Dean asked. "Besides, why do you care??"

"Missouri." was all Sam said before a waitress came up and asked them for their orders. They placed them and she scurried off.

"Was Missouri even hurt that badly?" Dean asked. He missed alot while he was unconscious.

"She had a severe concussion and a few severe cuts. She lost alot of blood" Sam explained. He was getting a little frustrated by all of Dean's questions.

"I'm sure he won't cat-" Dean started but then stared off behind Sam.

_'Great. Another hot girl. He's probably going to try and hook me up with her sister.' _Sam said, turning around. His mouth dropped open when he saw their father coming towards their booth. A big 'I told you so' came to Sam's mind.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here!?" John cried.

"Dad just take a chill pill. Sit down. People are staring." Dean urged. Nothing was more embarassing than your father coming to get you after you've done something 'wrong'. Especially when you were 27!

John sat down with a look of anger on his face.

"I told you not to leave." John hissed at Dean.

"And I told you that there was no way I was staying there." Dean countered.

John looked at Sam.

"I'm sure you helped him." John sighed.

"Leave Sam alone, dad. I made him help me." Dean said, knowing Sam was probably going to yell at him for this after.

"Do you know that when they found out that you had left they came to me asking me all sorts of questions! Of course I was visiting Misdouri and I had no freaking clue what was going on! They thought I was on drugs!" John exclaimed.

Dean laughed a little. The thought of the hospital staff thinking his father was on drugs was hilarious. John, on the other hand, didn't think it was so funny. He gave Dean a very nasty glare.

"I thought the demon was after coming and kidnapping the two of you again." John said, lowering his voice in case anyong was listening.

Sam sucked in a short breath. He hadn't realised that that would have even occured to his father. Maybe he shouldn't have helped Dean with escaping._'Why do you care?' _Dean's words echoed around in Sam's head. He didn't know why he cared so much. Maybe he really didn't want John to leave? Maybe he wanted them to be a family again. He was never around when they were younger which Sam hated. He started to resent his father again.

"You should've known I was going to leave the first chance I got." Dean said, sitting back in his chair and cutting into Sam's thoughts. He really didn't seem to be too worried that their father had been worried about them. "Besides, if you wanted to find us that badly you would've called our cell phones."

"God. You're so stubborn." John snapped. "Did you think of what could've happened? You could've collapsed again and left poor Sam with you're unconsious body."

Something in Sam snapped. "What do you mean poor Sam?!" Sam cried. "You don't think I could've handled it? I'm not an idiot dad!"

"Sammy... I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." John apologised. This was going to turn into yet another fight with Sam. They were always fighting.

"Yeah, sure. You're always sorry." Sam mumbled, looking out the window they were sitting by. "And it's Sam, not Sammy." He hated being called Sammy. Sammy was the name of a chubby ten-year old. The only time it really didn't bother him was when Dean called him that.

Dean looked at Sam. This wasn't unusual. Sam and their father fighting like this. It had just occured to him that Sam knew their father was going to find them. Well he didn't _know_ exactly, but he had a _feeling_. Whatever the hell that meant. He forgot about it. It was just a coincidence. He hadn't realised his father was still going on. Just like when he was in high school. That brought back a few memories that made Dean smile.

"...you just don't think! They could be looking for you right now!" John screamed. He sighed. "Dean...you just..."

"O.k. I get it!" Dean cried. "Please. Drop it. It's not like it's the first time I've done it."

Sam and John both looked at Dean. Sam shot Dean a look that said 'YOU IDIOT' and John shot him a look that said 'WHAT!?'. Dammit Dean! Stupid idiot! Dean was inwardly cursing at himself.

"You've done this more than once?" John exclaimed. Then he turned to look at Sam. "You too?"

"Well...yeah." Sam shrugged. He didn't care what John thought anymore. He was sick of being treated like a child, listening to his father's every command.

"This is great guys. Just peachy." John sighed. "You know what. Go ahead. I know Dean's not listening to a word I'm saying anyways. I just can't believe you did it while I was there! You could really get hurt if you keep leaving the hospital like this. Especially with a head injury. And in these circumstances, you could've been taken again... So many things could've happend to you."

"Obviously Dean wasn't too hurt since he feels good enough to check out that waitress' ass." Sam pointed out.

"Wha?" Dean asked, never tearing his gaze away for a moment.

"Come on. Missouri wants to talk to you." John said to Dean.

"Why me?" Dean asked, turning to look at his father because the waitress went behind the counter. There was a hint of disappointment in his voice that made Sam smile a little. "I thought that Sam was the one with the psychic stuff."

Sam's smile vansihed and he glared a Dean.

"She wants to talk to the both of you. Dean first. I told her about the odd cut on your chest." John explained, standing up. "How you got it, I have no clue. I was with you practically the whole time we were there."

"Wait." Dean said, standing up as well. "What odd cut on my chest?"

"The people at the hospital asked me about it. They thought you had done it to yourself." John said, smiling as he watched Dean look down his shirt. It earned him a few looks from some customers.

"Oh great." Dean said sarcastically, looking up from his shirt. "They think I'm suicidal!"

"Are you sure it's o.k for Dean to go back there?" Sam asked. "I mean, he did runaway just a few hours ago."

"That's o.k. We'll keep him off the third floor. That's what floor he was on." John said. "Missouri's on the first floor."

"That doesn't mean anything. Doctors have alot of patients, dad. I'm sure they use those things that bring you from one floor to another. What are they called again?" Sam said, using just a_ little_ bit of sarcasm as well. "Oh yeah. Stairs."

"You don't have to get snappy like that, Sam." John sighed. "And Dean, stop looking down your friggin' shirt."

"I can't believe I didn't notice that before!" Dean cried.

"What cut are you talking about?" Sam asked, pitching his head forward to try and take a look.

"Well I can't show you now. People will think we're gay, man." Dean remarked, grabbing his jacket and walking out of the diner. He was still hungry. They hadn't gotten their food after. His hunger would just have to wait. He had more important things to take care of. He couldn't believe there were more important things for him to care about than his stomach!! All hell must have been freezing over. He thought he might have heard hell breaking loose. Then he realised it was his stomach. He groaned as he got into the car.

"What's wrong with you?" John asked, getting in the backseat.

"Nothing." Dean grumbled. He put the key in the ignition and drove away from the beautiful, food filled diner and into the gross, white, full of dead people hospital.

* * *

**Author's note: So, there was Yelling in a diner!! I hope you liked it! I wonder what Missouri has to say!? Until next time!**

**Intex**


	11. Things you never want to hear

**Author's note: Hey guys!!! Here's chapter 11!!! Wow:O I'm very, very sorry it took so long. I promised this to you guys that I'd have it ready for thursday!! It's just been really hectic around here lately. I did well on my test after. Remember the one I had to study for? 95!!! Lol. I just had to babysit on friday and then yesterday I was just lazing around and my sister was hogging the computer so I didn't really have time for it but I finally finished it tonight. I also want to apologize for the quality of my chapters. I know the past few chapter have been a bit boring, but if you hang on and bare with me and deffinatley keep reading, I promise you the next few chapters will start to heat up. I'm thinking about fitting a fight between the Winchester boys somewhere in here soon. Anyways...enough talk...Here's chapter 11!!!**

**Things you never want to hear**

* * *

They had successfully made it to Misouri's room. She was reading when they got there and didn't even notice their arrival.

"I brought the boys, Misouri." John stated.

Misouri looked up from her book and smiled.

"It's good to see you two up."

Sam smiled but Dean said nothing. He wasn't _just_ feeling hungry anymore. He had this burning feeling in his chest, and hoped he wasn't making it too obvious. He was in a room with three of the biggest worriers ever. If they caught on he was hospital meat.

Misouri looked at Dean and gave him this look like she knew what was going on and Dean turned away.

"Could you two give me and Dean a second alone?" Misouri asked with a casual air to her tone.

John nodded and shoed Sam out the door. Sam didn't want to leave Dean alone and he didn't want to be alone with his father. He hoped they didn't take too long.

"What's wrong with you?" John asked. "You look like you just got bitten in the ass by a hell hound."

Sam shot him a look and then looked away. He was already fed up with his father. He jumped up and started walking down the hall.

"Where are you going?" John called after him.

"Coffee." Sam said over his shoulder. He was surprised that he came up with an excuse to leave so quickly.

* * *

"Sit down." Misouri commanded lightly.

"Uh...are you sure you want to?" Dean asked. He knew she was going to insist on seeing it and that was going to be just plain _awkward._

Misouri laughed sensing Dean's uncomfortableness. "Don't worry, Dean. Take your shirt off and let me see."

Dean took off his shirt and leaned forward to let Misouri examine his cut.

"It's his symbol." Misouri stated, sitting back in her bed.

Dean put on his shirt and tried to comprehend what Misouri had just said.

"Who's symbol?" Dean asked. "Wait. _His_ symbol?"

"Mmhmm." Misouri nodded.

"Why the hell is his symbol on me?! I'm not one of his freaking evil lackes made in Japan!!" Dean cried.

"I don't know." Misouri said. "But I promise you I'll find out. I'm sure when we tell Sam he'll look something up on his own."

Dean froze. Sammy! He's going to freak when he found out.

"You can't tell Sam." Dean said, pleading. "OR dad."

"Why not?" Misouri asked in confusion.

"Can you imagine Sam finding out?! He'd have me locked in a cage for the rest of my life with the national guard standing by!" Dean cried, sitting back in his chair. He was trying to relax. His chest tightened as he thought about what would happen if his father or brother found out it was the demon's symbol.

"He's going to ask what I said about it." Misouri said. "What would I tell him then?"

"Tell him you haven't seen it before." Dean said. "I don't care what you tell him, as long as you don't tell him the truth."

"He's your brother, Dean! He should know the truth. He cares about you too much to keep it from him." Misouri stated.

"I care about _him_ too much to tell him the truth." Dean said with a tone that said that the conversation was over. He got out of the chair and started to walking towards the door.

"Dean. Send Sam in, please." Misouri asked. "And don't worry... I won't tell him."

Dean nodded and stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind him. He saw Sam and his father sitting on two chairs a few feet away from the door. A sudden relief washed over him and most of the pressure was relieved from his chest when he realised that they weren't in hearing range of the conversation him and Misouri were just after having.

"So?" Sam asked. Dean smiled when he realised how nervous Sam looked. He was slumped in his seat and was holding very tightly to the leg of his pants.

"So..."Dean said, not knowing what to say. What would he tell them?

"What did she say?!" Sam cried, his gaze ripping through Dean like the razor sharp teeth of a demon.

"She's never seen it before." Dean replied, looking away. He couldn't bare Sam's gaze burrowing through him anymore.

Sam looked away too when he heard what Dean told him. He hadn't even seen the cut yet. Maybe he knew something about it? He knew Dean wasn't going to let him see it anyways. Why even bother?

"She wants to talk to you now, Sammy." Dean said, patting Sam on the shoulder. He gave him his best 'don't worry' smile. Sam smiled back but Dean could tell that it was a forced smile, just like his. If only Dean could take his smile seriously. Listen to his own advice. To not worry would be nice.

As soon as Sam was in Misouri's room John looked at Dean, who was slowly sitting onto the chair beside him.

"What's wrong?" John asked. He was actually showing concern which Dean thought was odd, but said nothing on the subject.

"Nothing." Dean replied simply.

John studied his eldest son. He didn't look too good. He was as pale as a sheet and he was shaking a little. He noticed that Dean was trying to control the shaking, but succeeding to no avail.

"Maybe you should go back to the hotel and lie down? You don't look so good." John offered, never once looking away from his son.

"God! Your like a friggin nanny! I'm o.k." Dean cried.

The two remained silent until Sam came out of Misouri's room. Dean stood up right away.

"What did she want to talk to you about?" Dean asked egearly.

"Um...Nothing." Sam replied.

"Sammy." Dean said, looking right into his brother's eyes.

"What, Dean?" Sam asked.

"Tell me." Dean commanded.

"She just wanted to talk about my...visions." Sam said, lowering his voice so no one could hear them.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Dean said, turning. He thought about what Sam had said and accepted it.

Sam turned to his father who hadn't budged an inch since he went in to see Misouri.

"Coming?" Sam asked, putting on his fake smile again. He was feeling a bit weak himself.

"I think I'm going to stay with Misouri for a while." John replied, standing up.

Sam nodded.

"And Sammy." John added. "Watch Dean, ok? He's so frigging stubborn he could get shot and insist on driving himself to the hospital."

Sam nodded again and walked down the hall.

* * *

"Find anything yet, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Nope." Sam sighed. "Maybe we've killed all the demons."

Dean snorted and popped another peice of popcorn into his mouth.

"Maybe you should take a break and eat something?" Dean suggested to Sam. He had to admit, he was worried about Sam. He had barely said anything since they got back from the hospital a few hours ago. He had a feeling Misouri told him something that he wasn't telling Dean.

"I'm not hungry." Sam replied, hunching even further over the computer. "I think I found something though."

"Finally!" Dean cried, jumping off of the couch and heading towards Sam. "What?"

"This kid. He sounds like he has..." Sam said, trailing off.

"He sounds like he has...?" Dean asked.

"Umm...powers." Sam finished, looking up at his brother who was now right next to him.

"Like, your kind of powers?" Dean asked, trying to get a better look at Sam's laptop.

"Yeah." Sam replied, writing an address down in his little pocket notebook. "I think we should go check it out."

"I don't know, Sammy." Dean said. He had a bad feeling about it.

"Why?" Sam asked, closing his laptop and shoving the little notebook into his jeans pocket.

Dean remained silent.

"Come on, Dean. We have a chance to save this kid." Sam urged.

"Save him from what, Sam? Huh?" Dean snapped. He just wasn't in the mood.

"Save him from... this." Sam replied, motioning with his hands towards himself. Dean gave him this look that made him want to kill himself.

* * *

Sam didn't realise how much what he had said hurt him. It shouldn't have hurt him. Just because the freaking kid had some issues didn't mean it should affect _him._ But it did. Alot.

"What do you mean, Sammy?" Dean asked, lightening his tone. He realised how pathetic he sounded. He didn't really care for once. His mind was too busy trying to figure out what Sam had meant.

"I mean...I don't know..." Sam huffed. He paused for a minute, like he was thinking every word through before he spoke. "I just wouldn't wish these visions on anybody, is what I meant I guess. They're not exactly a picnic on the beach you know."

Dean studied his little brother. He knew Sam was lying. He was sweating and his hands were shaking. He pretended not to notice. He knew his younger brother had some issues and he knew that sooner or later they had to be talked about but, as selfish as it sounded, Dean _really_ wasn't in the mood to talk about feelings.

"Look. I know you want to help this kid but I think the demon may be trying to set us up." Dean explained, hoping his brother would get what he was trying to say.

"How paranoid are _you_?!" Sam exclaimed.

He obviously didn't get it.

"Hey. I think we can give him the credit of being a sly bastard. I wouldn't put it past him to pull something like this." Dean said, walking back to the couch. He flopped down and scrubbed his face with his hands. He could tell this was going to turn into a fight. He wasn't in the mood for that either.

"What if this isn't a trick, Dean? What if there really is a kid like this; a kid like me?" Sam cried, standing up. He couldn't believe how Dean was acting. He couldn't believe he was being so paranoid. Dean wasn't usually paranoid and he would have usually jumped on the chance to check something like this out. But that wasn't the case now. Dean wasn't acting like Dean. He was acting like their father which, Sam knew, Dean didn't want to become. And before he could stop himself, he spat out:

"You're just like dad in every way."

* * *

**Author's note: So...There it was. Chapter 11. I told you that the last few chapters haven't been the most exciting, but I promise you, they.will.get.BETTER. So please bare with me. And please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. I can't explain how much your reviews mean to me and how much they help. I realise that sometimes my sentences are a little choppy. I'll try and work on that. **

**P.S. If you listen to music while you read, a good song for this story (or at least part of this story) would be I'm not o.k by My Chemical Romance. I think it mixes well with mainly Dean's emotions and feelings. It's a pretty good song too. Anyways...I've already started working on chapter 12 and hope to have it up very soon. I have a new system, so let's hope it works. :P**

**Sincerely,**

**Intex**


	12. Don't want to talk, don't want to listen

**Author's note: I'm so sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. It isn't even that long. It's just that it's the few days before Christmas holidays at school and then Christmas itself is not far off. I've just been a little preoccupied. I know that's no excuse, but it's still the truth. I also thought that the notebook that I had this chapter in was in school and that I hadn't copied it all down on the computer yet so I had to wait the whole weekend, and then on Monday I was sick so I couldn't get it until today and then I realised that I HAD copied everything I had wrote onto the computer. I kicked myself a few times for that. Anyways...Here's my poorly written chapter 12!!!**

**Don't want to talk, don't want to listen**

* * *

Dean froze when he heard the words that had escaped his brother's lips. He wondered if Sam actually thought them or if he was just mad at Dean for being so iffy about the supposed kid with 'powers'. He wondered if he actually _was_ like his father. He shuddered slightly at the thought.

"Dean...I..." Sam stuttered. He actually hadn't meant to say it. There was a small part of him, deep down somewhere that maybe thought that it was true but, it was **deep, _deep_** down.

"Is that really what you think, Sam? Huh?" Dean snapped. He figured he should be mad at Sam. After all, he knew that that was just about the worst thing he could have said to Dean. Dean loved his father but he never wanted to be like him. _Never._

"No, it's not. I just..."

"You just what?" Dean cried.

"Come on, Dean." Sam pleaded. "You know I didn't mean it. I don't want to have a stupid little fight with you."

"Why?" Dean asked. "You afraid of me Sammy?"

"Dean! Don't do this man!" Sam cried. He wished he could go back in time and make sure he never said that to Dean. He didn't really understand why Dean didn't like to hear that. After all, it was the truth. Dean was almost exactly like their father. He talked like him, acted like him and hunted like him. The comparison was actually a little scary.

"Don't do what?! Come on! Fight me!" Dean exclaimed, standing.

"What?!?! Where the hell did _that_ come from?"

"Well, I'm so much like dad that you must have some sort of pent up anger against me, so come on. Hit me." Dean screamed.

"You're being so incredibly immature right now!" Sam cried. He got up and turned to walk back to his room...which he shared with Dean. This was going to be a fun night if Dean was like this.

"Hit me, Sammy, hit me!"

Sam stopped and turned to look at his brother.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Why do you want me to hit you so bad?" Sam was starting to get a little angry himself. He hadn't meant to say that to Dean. It had just slipped out and now Dean was acting like he just ran over his dog and refused to pay for the funeral.

Dean stood there and stared at Sam.

"You obviously hate me enough to sa-" Dean started, but got cut off when a fist came in contact with his nose. He stumbled backwards and his hand flew up to his face.

"I didn't think you'd actually do it." Dean laughed. He tried to hold back the blood he felt running down his face. He hated nose bleeds. They actually were one of the many things that freaked him out. Number one was Sammy...well you know...kicking the bucket. Number two was planes. And number three was nosebleeds. Blood shouldn't come from there. He was always afraid he'd have a nosebleed in his sleep and choke on his own blood and die. He tried every night to sleep on his stomach for that reason, and that reason only.

Sam stared at his brother then at his fist, back and forth, back and forth. He was shocked that he would actually hit his brother. He didn't think he'd do it either.

"Man, Dean. I...I'm sorry. It just kind of...happend." Sam explained. He only then noticed the thin flow of blood from his brother's nose. He hated himself for punching Dean. Then again, Dean had asked for it. He literally asked for Sam to hit him...and he did. He shouldn't be mad at himself for Dean being an idiot. He felt a little better thinking that.

"I asked for it." Dean mumbled, heading towads the bathroom.

_ 'Right on the ball, Sam.' _Sam thought to himself.

"Is it broken?" Sam asked through the now closed bathroom door.

"Don't think so highly of yourself, Sammy." Dean replied, opening the door.

Sam sighed and watched as his elder brother started packing things into his duffel bag.

"What are you doing?" He breathed, watching his brother from the bedroom doorway.

"What does it _look_ like I'm doing?" Dean replied, never looking up from his duffel bag.

"Packing."

"No shit sherlock." Dean stated, only now looking at his brother. "You know, for a college boy, you're not so smart sometimes. Your like...the dumbest smart person I know."

"I mean _why _are you packing?" Sam asked, rolling his eyes at his brother's comment.

"We're going to check this kid out." replied Dean, smirking a little as his younger brother stared at him with unbelieving eyes.

"I thought you didn't-"

"I mean, if you're willing to hit me to go see this kid I'm thinking I should go along with you before you start gouging out my eyes or something." Dean continued, cutting Sam off.

"Wait a minute! I didn't hit you because I wanted to! You asked me to! Don't turn this around on me De-."

"Sammy...Joke. Chill man." Dean replied, cutting Sam off again.

Sam stared at his brother. Why did he forgive him so easily about the hitting him thing? He dropped it. He didn't _want _to have a fight with Dean. He was just curious as to why his older brother forgave him so quickly.

"Are you going to pack or what?" Dean asked his brother who just seemed to stand there, looking into space. "If I have to go, you have to go."

"Yeah. Just give me a few minutes to pack. Why don't you go get the weapons?" Sam suggested, heading to his bed.

"I give the orders around her, Sammy." Dean replied, heading out the door.

Sam rolled his eyes but he was back on to Dean, so he didn't notice.

"You keep rolling your eyes like that, Sammy, and they'll fall out of your head." Dean called out to him from the living room.

Sam smiled at his brother and kept packing. He wondered how his brother managed to do that. He was also _really _glad his brother decided to not get angry at him. They had fun when they weren't fighting.

"God Sam, you're like a freaking 101 year old woman who just had a hip replacement!" Dean cried, now standing in the bedroom doorway.

"Shut up." Sam smiled, zipping up his duffel and heading out the door. This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

"So where exactly are we going?" Dean asked, looking momentarily at his brother who was staring intently at a map.

"Uh...Chicago." Sam replied, folding his map and placing it in the chalk full glove compartment. A few things fell onto his lap and he struggled to hold up the golve compartment door and pick up the many things now littering his lap. Dean snorted at him. Sam gave him a look like 'Shut up or I'll put you through the windsheild' and Dean stopped laughing at him and looked ahead at the road.

"_Where_ in chicago, genius? Street name, house number? Any of this ring a bell?" Dean asked, swirving a little as a sudden and very unexpected wave of dizziness came over him. He noticed that Sam was looking at him with a look of concern in his eyes as he finally managed to put everything back in the golve compartment and close it. He looked down to his lap and noticed the map was still there and gave out a disgrunteled sigh as he shoved the map in his jacket pocket. He then directed his gave back at Dean who had swerved the car yet again. Dean kept his eyes on the road and hoped that Sam wouldn't say anything about it to him. He was just feeling a little weak. He thought maybe he was getting the flu and that if he told Sam, he would turn it into something way worse.

* * *

Sam looked at his brother for a few minutes and decided to drop it until later. Maybe there was a leaf in the road and that's why Dean swerved? Maybe he tried to get a better look and that's why his head tilted a little? Sam tried to convince himself and, after a few moments of doing exaclty that, he came to the conclusion that his brother was fine. He took his eyes off of his brother and shoved a hand in his jeans pocket to try and fish out his little notebook that he had put the address into earlier.

"43 Warbury St." Sam declared. He put the little notebook back in his pocket and looked at his brother. He was still worried about Dean and decided not to hold it in any longer. "Dean, are you o.k.?"

Dean sighed and gave a quick glance at his younger brother sitting in the seat beside him. He just _knew_ Sam was going to ask him.

"I'm fine, Sam." Dean replied, taking a quick turn. He decided, after a bit of consideration, that he would in fact take the back roads. They were always quieter and more than often, quicker. He wanted to get this over and done with. He really had a bad feeling about this that he just couldn't get to go away.

"Are you sure? If you want to take a nap or something man, I could drive." Sam offered. He knew that was a long shot. Long like Canada to China, long.

"Yeah right!" Dean exclaimed. "Sorry Sammy, but no one drives this car unless I'm dead or dying."

"Whatever, man." Sam sighed. "Just don't drive us into a ditch."

Dean resented that. He wanted to protest but didn't really feel up to it. He just wanted to drive for a while...in slience. His version of silence anyways. He turned up the volume to his Led Zepplin tape and tapped his fingers to the music. He was glad to see Sam slump a little in the seat and rest his head on the window, eyes closed. He loved his brother to death, but, somtimes, he just didn't want to talk to him. He pushed the gas pedal a little harder and zoomed off towards Chicago.

* * *

**Author's note: So there it was. I hope you liked it!! Please R&R. I'm going to attempt to get the thirteenth chapter down as soon as possible. I porbably won't be writing Chritsmas Eve or Chritmas Day, but I will pormise you to get SOME writing done over Chritmas holidays. I hate all the author's of the stories I love who are taking Holiday Hiatusus like the actual shows are. I wanted to beat the television in when they almost told us Sammy's secret and then ended it for the holidays. They better freaking tell us the second they come back OR ELSE. Anyways...I hope you liked my chapter and please review!!!!**

**Sincerely,**

**Intex**


	13. Sickies all around

**Author's note: Here's chapter 13! I'm really sorry it took so long. Even though I said I wouldn't take a brake over the Christmas holidays, I did. I'm sorry! Lol, anyways...I re-read my other chapters to see how my writing was and to make sure I don't miss anything and stay on plot and man! my other chapters suck! It only starts to get remotley good at chapter 7! Anyways...I know some of you want to know what's going on with the cut on Dean's chest and all of that will eventually be explained. I haven't forgotten :D anyways...Here's the long awaited chapter 13!**

**Sickies all around**

* * *

Dean pulled up in front of 43 Warbury St. and shut off the engine. By now it was about 1:00 p.m., the next day. He looked over at Sam who had fallen back asleep again. He didn't usually sleep like this. Dean reached a hand over and snapped Sam in the head with his index finger and thumb. Sam jumped and glared at Dean.

"A simple 'wake up' would've been sufiscient." Sam grumbled, sitting up in the seat. "What time is it?"

"1:05." Dean replied, looking at his watch. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Sam replied, looking oddly at his brother. Dean nearly runs them off the road and he's asking Sam if _he's_ o.k. Man, Dean was weird sometimes. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Dean replied, slighty shaking his head. "So...How do you want to go about this, Sammy?"

Sam thought for a second.

"We could be members of the school board?" he suggested.

"Why the hell would members of the school board be going to this kid's house?" Dean demanded.

"There have been some serious issues with some of the kids at a few of the local schools and we've been sent out to talk to some of the students." Sam replied, opening his laptop.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked, trying to read what Sam was typing.

"Legal documents." Sam replied, looking at his brother who was looking at him like he had five heads. "We have to show that we're actually from the school board, Dean."

"Soo-rry." Dean sighed, rolling his eyes. "I forgot that you were the college boy in this family."

Sam snorted and kept typing. Dean seemed to be feeling better. He hoped that what happend back a while ago was just a little one-time thing and that there was nothing wrong with Dean. Maybe he was just tired? Sam was feeling oddly very awake. He thought maybe it was due to the extra sleep he was getting.

* * *

Dean turned the Impala back on and drove away, on the search of a motel. Sam had written down the directions on a little peice of paper that he was now trying to read while driving. He was supremely tired at that moment. His eyelids felt like they were being pulled down by invisible fingers.

After ten minutes of searching, he finally found the motel. He pulled into the parking lot a little clumsily and shut of the engine. He just sat there for a second, head leaning back on the headrest. As soon as he got into that motel room, he was going to take a really long nap. That sounded great. It almost motivated him to get out of the car and walk to the front desk. Just thinking of a big bed with soft pillows and a nice, big, warm blanket made Dean extra sleepy. How nice a bed would feel after a long drive...

"Dean?" Sam asked, from the passenger seat window. He had gotten out of the car just a minute ago and thought Dean was following. He turned to look and saw Dean nowhere until he leaned down and looked through the window. Dean was asleep in the driver's seat. Something was really wrong now. "Dean, wake up man."

Sam waited a minute, and still no sign of consciousness from Dean.

"DEAN." Sam cried, hoping he wouldn't have to carry Dean to the motel room.

Dean jumped and looked at Sam.

"What?!" Dean cried.

"Are you going to get out of the car or what?"

Dean gave Sam a blank look and then looked around. He was in the Impala, not in some soft bed.

"Oh." Dean mumbled, getting out of the car.

"Man, you ok?" Sam asked. He was feeling like a kid on a sugar rush and Dean was falling asleep in the car. There was deffinatley something going on between them.

"Yeah. Just a little tired." Dean admitted. He grabbed his duffel bag out of the car and walked to the front office to get a room.

* * *

Once inside the room, Dean dropped his duffel bag on the floor and went straight for the couch. Sam walked in behind Dean and closed the door, dropping his duffel bag on the floor aswell. He looked over to see Dean already asleep on the couch. Sam sat down on the chair facing opposite the couch and opened his laptop. He was going to finish the 'legal documents' he'd started in the car and hopefully, by then Dean will have awakened.

* * *

Sam had finished the documents and had watched some t.v. and then taken a shower. It had been about 8 hours since they'd gotten to the motel and Sam was still feeling like he could run a ten kilometer race and win. Dean hadn't budged since they'd gotten there and Sam was starting to worry. He felt Dean's head and found that he was burning up. He had no clue what to do. He had already taken off Dean's shoes and now was wrapping him in a blanket from one of the motel's two beds. He descreetly checked Dean's temperature with their thermometer and found that it was 101.5 degrees. It was just like Dean to not tell him he was sick. Sam rolled his eyes and sighed. His brother was too stubborn sometimes.

* * *

Sam had been web surfing on his laptop for about three more hours when Dean finally started to wake up. He yawned and stretched, then opened his eyes.

"What the fuck?" Dean asked, sitting up.

"You've been asleep for 11 hours, man." Sam replied, closing his laptop.

"What??!" Dean cried, looking at his watch. Sure enough it was just about quarter after 12. "Holy crap." Dean said, yawning again.

"You're running a fever too." Sam said. "I wish you'd have told me earlier."

"I'm fine Sammy." Dean said, un-wrapping himself from the blanket and standing up. He wobbled a bit and Sam was at his side in an instant, but Dean shook his head and walked to the bathroom.

"You should probably sit down for a little while. I don't want to have to drag your ass back to that couch." Sam said through the closed bathroom door. He could hear a snort coming from the other side and rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine, Sam. It's probably just the flu." Dean replied.

"The flu my ass!!" Sam cried.

Dean looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. He was pale and had big bags under his eyes. There was no way Sam was going to believe that he was feeling o.k. He was still tired which was wierd because he usually didn't sleep this much. Sam had gotten him up so early almost every morning that he was used to waking up with only 5 or 6 hours of sleep. Now he's had 12 or 13 hours of sleep and he was still tired.

_ "Man I look like shit!" _Dean thought to himself.

He turned the tap on and splashed some cold water on his face, hoping it would wake him up a little bit more when he felt this burning feeling in his chest. Almost like the time they were visiting Misouri in the hospital accept wayyyy worse.

"Gah..." Dean managed through clenched teeth.

"Dean?" Sam asked through the other side of the door.

"Jesus!" Dean cried, clutching his chest.

"Dean what's wrong?!" Sam cried.

"...nothing..." Dean gasped. He stood upright and shook his head. He opened the bathroom door to find Sam staring at him.

"What's wrong? Are you o.k?" Sam asked with pure fear all over his face. Dean smiled weakly at him before dropping to the floor.

"DEAN!" Sam cried, bending down to help his fallen brother. He turned him over on his back and checked his pulse. He was still breathing. Sam heaved a sigh of relief and managed to lift Dean to the couch. He checked his temperature only to find that it was 102.5. Sam was _really_ starting to worry now. He again wrapped his elder brother up in the blanket and sat there, watching him, making sure he was still breathing. He had an enormous pit in the bottom of his stomach that he just couldn't get to go away. He had a feeling that something was very, very wrong.

* * *

Dean stirred on the couch and slowly opened his eyes to find Sam staring at him.

"Hey." He said, rather weakly. He sounded like a dying cow.

"Hey." Sam said back. "How are you?"

"Fi-"

"No your not fine." Sam said softly.

Dean just stared at him. He felt like a transport truck had run him over, backed up, and run over him again.

"Man, you have a fever." Sam said shaking his head slightly.

"Yeah." Dean said, attempting to sit up. Sam held Dean's chest down firmly.

"Dude." Sam said, looking right into Dean's hazey eyes. "No."

Dean gave Sam a look that made Sam want to hug him but, obviously, he didn't.

"You're way too sick to get up." Sam said, gently pushing Dean back down on the couch.

"Sam..." Dean started but stopped as major coughs racked his fever filled body.

Sam frowned and got up. He went to the fridge and took out a bottle of water and got some aspirin from their first-aid kit. He went back to Dean only to find that he had fallen back asleep. He hated to see him like this. Dean was only ever really sick like this once before and they were only young. Dean was about 13 and Sam 10. Sam went to camp while Dean was sick, thinking it was only the flu. When he came back he was in the hospital because his fever was so high. Sam had felt like shit when he found out because he thought he should have been there for his brother rather than go off to camp. This was his time to make up for it. He was going to stay here and take care of Dean until he was better. Dean wasn't going to like it. Hell, he'd try and fight Sam off but, Sam needed to help him. He laid the apirins and water on the table beside the couch and took out his cell phone. He went into the bedroom and sat on the bed, making sure he could still see Dean from where he was and dialed a phone number.

"Sam?" came John's voice from the other end of the phone. Sam thought he sounded like shit.

"Hey dad." Sam replied. "Are you o.k.?"

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"Dad?"

"Yeah." John replied finally.

"Are you o.k.?" Sam repeated.

"uhh...yeah son, I'm o.k." John replied. "Is there a reason you called?"

"uh, yeah. There is actually. It's Dean, dad. He's sick."

"What? How sick?" John sounded panicked.

"Um, high fever." Sam replied. He was wondering if he should tell him about Dean's unusual fatigue but decided not to on account of the level of panic in his voice already.

There was muffled noises coming from the other end of the phone. Sam wondered what was going on. He heard a woman's voice.

"Dad, where are you?" Sam asked, shifting his position on the bed to better see Dean. He was still sleeping, less than peacfully. His face was contorted in pain and he was sweating profusley. Sam shook his head. Why Dean?

"I'm uh... I'm with Misouri." John replied. He sounded like _he _was in pain.

"Dad, are you o.k? You don't sound too good."

"dammit..."

"Dad?"

"Sam?" came Misouri's voice.

"Misouri, what the hell is going on?!"

"Your father is...ill."

"What?! What kind of ill?" Sam was starting to panic himself.

"It's very hard to explain. I'm going to have to call you back."

"Wait!" Sam exclaimed. But it was too late. She had already hung-up.

* * *

**Author's note: So...What did you think? I actually liked this chapter. I am very satisfied with it. I hope you all like it to. Um...There's not much else to say. What was your favorite part of this chapter? I think mine was the cute little brotherly moment between Sam and Dean when Dean wakes up the second time. I just loved that. Lol. Anyways...Please R&R!! **

**Sincerely,**

**Intex**


	14. The antidote

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

**Author's note: So yeah. Here's chapter 14!! Wowzers. Lol. I'm sorry it took me so long. I just had three tests I had to study for. My teachers were like, hell bent on not letting me finish my chapter. But I did it! YAYUH! The ending may suck because I finished it off in a hurry because I'm going out of town to my nan's house and she doesn't have the internet so there would be no way for me to finish this and I wanted it done for you guys. Someone sent me a message asking me when I was going to update and I want to say thanks for that! You know who you are and I want to dedicate this chapter to you because without that kick in the butt, I wouldn't have finished this in time for you guys to read it over the weekend. **

**The antidote**

* * *

Sam knew he needed a shower but, he was afraid to leave Dean alone. He had only woken up once since since he had conked out yesterday. He had woken up, coughed up a lung, cursed and then went back to sleep. Sam was worried about their father too. He had been trying to get ahold of him since Missouri had hung up on him the day before. He had no clue what was wrong with their father or Dean. Obviously Dean had a fever but there was a reason behind it, Sam was sure of it. John sounded more like he was in pain than actually being sick.

"Sam?" came a whispered voice that was laced with pain.

"Dean?" Sam asked. Why he was asking, he had no clue. Of course it was Dean. He walked over to see Dean attempting to sit up. Sam kneeled in front of Dean and grabbed hold of one of his shoulders. "Dean."

"Come on, Sam. I've been on this couch for ages." Dean stated, feebly attempting to shrug Sam's hand off. The grip tightened instead of loosend. Dean looked at Sam who was staring at him so hard Dean was sure he could feel holes burning into his skull. Turned out it was a major headache instead of Sam's intense gaze.

"No, man. You're staying on this couch wether you like it or not."

"Who made you the boss, _little _brother?"

"No one." came Sam's simple reply. "I just really don't think it's a good idea for you to get up yet. Last time you collapsed if you'll remember...even when you said you were fine." Sam added for good measure. It earned him a glare from Dean.

"Whatever."

Sam smiled in triumph and let go of Dean's shoulder. He reached behind him and grabbed the water and aspirins that he had left there earlier. "Here."

Dean rolled his eyes but did not deny it. He sat up with Sam's help and took the aspirins. He shoved the blanket off of himself and then looked at Sam who was running into the bedroom at top speed to get his ringing phone.

"Dad?" Sam asked eagerly.

"It's Missouri."

Not the answer Sam was looking for but, it was better than nothing.

"Missouri, what the hell is going on?!"

Dean was really confused now. Why was Sam expecting their father? Why was Missouri calling Sam? He forced his heavily dropping eyelids to open; he was going to get to the bottom of this before he was pulled back into sleep. He was sick of sleep. He just sat there for a few minutes and looked at Sam when he coud hear nothing but sluggish footsteps and then a hard flop down on one of the beds. Sam's face looked like he was just told that someone had died.

_Wait._

Was their father dead? A sudden panic rose inside Dean. He tried to stay cool on the outside while on the inside he was panicing, _majorly _panicing.

Sam hung up the phone and just sat on the bed.

There was _deffinatley _something wrong. Dean got up off of the couch and walked as fast as he could to the bedroom.

"What's going on?" Dean demmanded.

No response.

"Sam!"

Sam looked up to see Dean attempting to look meanacing in the bedroom doorway. He looked anything but menacing.

"It's dad...the demon..." Sam broke off from his sentence and stared at a spot on the wall.

"What about dad and the demon?" Dean cried.

_"What's wrong Deaney? Afraid daddy-dearest is going to die on you? Don't worry. If he's the soldier he claims to be, he'll survive."_

Meg's words came rushing back to him. When Meg had gotten him, their father and Missouri at her house. They were in the adandoned house and their dad was hurt. What did that fucking demon do to their father?

"Missouri said something about him being poisoned...?" Sam replied. His voice was barely above a whisper. "and nobody has the antidote accept for the demon."

Dean just stood there, mouth gaping.

"_What?!" _he finally managed.

"Missouri said he only has three days before the full effects of the poison sink in. Then it'll only take about 15 minutes and it will..."

"no...No. I'm not going to let this happen. I'm not going to let that fucking demon kill dad."

"_We're_ not going to let this happen." Sam corrected.

Dean nodded, a determined look to his eyes.

"We have to start looking for that fucking thing. Weather charts, abnormal behavior..."

"Right." Sam nodded, standing when he was sure he wasn't going to faint or barf.

* * *

They got newspapers, the laptop, their father's journal; everything they needed to find that demon. They searched for about five hours and were still searching when Sam started to get a headache. He thought it was just another headache from staring at the laptop for too long. He used to get them all the time back at Stanford when he was researching information for a paper. He kept working until the headache worsened. He got up to go to the bathroom when his knees suddenly gave out on him. He gripped the back of his chair to keep himself from falling completly on the floor.

"Sam?" Dean asked, alarmed by his brother's actions.

"God, my head."

"Dammit." Dean hissed under his breath as he moved as quickly as he could over to his brother. He knew what was happening. Sam was having another vision. "C'mon Sam, snap out of it."

"Ahh..." Sam said shortly before a flood of images forced themselves inside his head. And then, sudden darkness.

* * *

Sam woke up with Dean standing over him. Sam gave a little smile.

"What's so funny?"

"We switched."

"Huh?"

"Never mind." Sam replied, sitting up.

"Take it slow, Sunshine."

"It was just a vision, Dean."

Dean snorted. "Oh yeah, it was _just _a vision. Like visions happen to people on a regular basis." He stared down at Sam. His own head was pounding and he could feel the heat coming off of his face, but, he needed to stay strong for Sam. At least, that's what he told himself. It scared the shit out of him when Sam had vision. "What'd you see?"

"Ummm...?" Sam was trying to remember. Sometimes he couldn't remember what he had seen until he had the same vision over again, usually in his sleep. A gasp escaped his lips as realisation hit him.

"What?"

"I know where dad is."

* * *

The boys quickly packed up weapons, the journal, holy water, books and everything they could think of to bring. They had never really faced the demon before, never really got a chance to kill him. They were out of the motel and into the impala in five minutes time, heading towards the demon's new hideout.

"Maybe you should take some aspirins or something. You still look like shit." Sam said from the driver's side.

"Aww thanks sweetie."

"Dean." Sam sighed. He hated how stubborn his brother could be sometimes. He could practically feel the heat radiating from his brother's body and yet Dean still acted as if he was feeling in tip-top shape. Sam wasn't falling for it. Not this time. "I don't want to have to get in there and have you collapse on me again."

Dean let out a snort.

"Come on, Dean. Man I'm serious, you really do look like shit." Sam urged. "Just, take some aspirins and I'll leave you alone."

"Argh." Dean said rolling his eyes. "Where's are they then?"

Sam smiled with triumph and pointed to the glove compartement. He couldn't wait to see Dean open that glove compartment and see all of those papers and junk fall onto his lap for once.

Dean opened the glove compartement and took out the aspirin bottle then closed it. He took the cap off of the bottle and then swallowed two aspirin dry and then shoved the bottle back in the glove compartment. Sam watched and pulled his eyebrows together as he didn't see one single thing come out of that glove compartment.

Dean looked over at Sam who had a disturbed stare on his face. "What?"

Sam shook his head. No need to be bothered by stupid little things like that. Not when their father was in trouble. He had to focuse on driving to their destination. He saw the sign similar to the one in his vision and pushed down on the accelerator, forgetting about Dean's question.

"Sam, dude. You're going to break the friggin steering wheel."

Sam looked down to see his knuckles whiter than Dean. He couldn't help it though. As soon as he had seen that sign, something just went off inside of him. It was like, if he didn't get there within the next two minutes, their father was going to be...God he couldn't even say the word.

_Dead._ He thought to himself. He involuntairly shuddered at the thought.

"Sam, what the hell is wrong with you man. We can stop if you need to take a whiz or something. Jeez."

"Sorry." Sam mumbled. He felt weird. He was having another feeling. Like when he just knew that their father was going to find them in that diner accept, urgent.

"You'll be sorry if you run us off of the road and hurt my baby."

Sam smiled in spite of himself.It was such a Dean thing to say. Sam looked at him and saw him staring out of the windsheild, almost as if he was deep in thought. Sam wondered briefly what it was like to be in Dean's head. What his brother thought about. Sam shrugged off the idea. Right now they had more important things to worry about. Like how the hell they were supposed to get the antidote for the poison without the demon killing them. He knew there was no way they were going to be able to sneak in unnoticed.

"Sam, LOOK OUT!" Dean cried.

Sam looked back at the road and noticed a car coming right towards them. He swirved and prayed to god he wasn't aiming for a tree or Dean would kill him. If they weren't already dead. They swerved right to the side of the road. They both sat there in silence for a few minutes. Dean turned to look at Sam with an expression of anger masking concern on his face.

"What the hell, Sam?! You nearly got us killed! And worse! You nearly killed my baby! If there is so much as a scratch on her, I'll kill you." Dean said, getting out of the car.

Sam just sat there and shook his head, another smile plastered across his face. At least Dean wasn't probing about why he had almost gotten them killed. Really, he just wasn't paying attention to the road but, the feeling was starting to make him agitated. He needed to get to that house. He just had a feeling.

Dean got back in the car, satisfied that his beloved Impala was unharmed. Dean looked over at Sam who looked like a nervous reck. He was hunched over, gripping the steering wheel so tight Dean was sure it was going to leave a mark and his eyes were darting around nervously.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"We need to go. We need to get to that place NOW. I just, I have this feeling and, I just..." Sam looked over at his older brother who just nodded in return. Sam felt relief wash over him because Dean didn't need any more explaining. He understood. He didn't need to prod and poke. And Sam loved him because of it. He turned the Impala back on and hastily sped away to the place where the demon resigned. And Sam would be damned if he let himself get any more nervous than he already was, or he might not make it.

* * *

**Author's note: So, there was chapter 14! I hope you guys liked it!! There's not much more I can say accept please review!! **

**P.S. Don't forget to watch Supernatural tonight! Here in Newfoundland, another new one is coming on tonight, Channel 44 at 11:30 p.m. ! Keep your eyes peeled! Did anyone see Hunted though! Was it good or what? Dean was tied to a chair! YUMM:P**


	15. Surprises and nonexistent asses

**Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Supernatural, Jensen, Jared or any other person from Supernatural. Although...there was that one time in vegas...**

**Author's note: Hey guys!!! I'm sooooooososososososososo sorry it took so long for me to put up this chapter. I hope you are all still on board. I don't know how this is going to go over with you guys. I've been so busy with schoolwork and tests and such that I haven't really gotten a chance. But, thankfully, there are things called Sundays!! I finished my socials project earlier so I decided to try and finish it. I can't blame it all on schoolwork though. I also had a bad case of writer's block. That's why it may suck down around the end and the middle and the start. I've been using all my creativity on poems for english class. So...Anyways...enough of my rambling...here's chapter 15!!!**

**Surprises and non-existent asses**

* * *

They pulled over behind some trees on the side of the road about two minutes away from the house. They wanted to be as quiet as they could until they had to jump out and fight. They had a few bullets left that Missouri had made for them but, they were bound to have to use them on the 'Evil henchmen with the vice-like grips from hell' as Dean had put it. He still had bruises in the shape of gigantic hand marks all over his arms to prove it. They had as many weapons as they could carry along with their father's journal tucked safely in the inside pocket of Sam's jacket and the Colt that was safely tucked in the inside pocket of Dean's jacket.

"So, do we even have a plan?" Sam asked.

"Sure we do." Dean replied, smirking at his little brother. "We go in, find the antidote, and kill as many ugly sons of bitches that we can."

"Great." Sam replied moodily. He hated going into things head first without so much as an idea as to what they were going to do.

"We've been waiting for this man. I want to kill this evil bastard." Dean replied, looking at his brother.

"I know it's just...What if this is a trick?"

"Possible."

Sam waited to give Dean time to mull it over. He looked at Dean with a questioning look and all Dean did was stare back.

"Well...?" Sam insisted. "What are we going to do if it's a trap?"

"Well...?" Dean mocked. "Nothing."

"What?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Well, if it's a trap then we're fucked but-"

"So you're going to just let us walk into a trap and get ourselves killed?! Great plan, Dean."

"BUT, what if it isn't a trap Sammy. I mean, they're obviously going to want something in return for the antidote. There's no possible way we could know what it is they want so, we're just going to have to do our best to not get caught."

Sam stayed silent. Dean did have a good point. They didn't know what the demon wanted. All they knew was that the demon had poisoned their father and that he was the only one with the antidote. Sam still had that knawing feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew there was something either going on now or going to go on later. He just hated not knowing what it was. Although, it was probably for the best that he didn't.

* * *

"So, how are we going to get in there?" Sam whispered to Dean as they crouched behind an old car. "Basement?"

"Because that's not obvious."

"Do you want us to just walk in the front door then?" Sam asked. "Besides. The basement seems like a good bag guy hideout."

"Aw c'mon Sammy. You know that's just a cliché from the movies."

"But it does seem like the guards are rotating around that one area. The same area where there happens to be a door leading down to the basement. There's obviously something down there."

"Well they'll be damned." Dean mumbled, leaning in coser to get a better look. "Well then, if you're such a genius. How do you propose we get in there without being noticed by _them_?"

Sam thought for a second.

"We could trick them?" Sam suggested.

Dean looked over his shoulder and smiled at Sam who was already formulating a plan. God, Dean loved his trusty geek boy.

* * *

They still had four bullets Missouri had given them. There were three henchmen that they could see. That means they couldn't miss a single shot. They'd have one bullet they'd hope to save for Meg and then they had the Colt and it's two bullets. They still weren't sure what they should do about the demon. Should they try to shoot it? What if they missed? John would be pissed if they wasted another bullet, that's for sure. They'd get to that when the moment arose.

Dean was getting in place when the burning sensation in his chest came back with a force. He gasped and tried to hold himself up with the hand that wasn't holding his gun. He'd be damned if he'd let a little heart burn stop him from getting the antidote for their father and killing the son-of-a-bitch-demon. He tried to shake it off but, it wasn't letting go.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked a very pale looking Dean.

"Nothing." Dean replied. "I could go for some Pepto-bismol right about now. That giant chick in the commercial was hot too."

Sam rolled his eyes, trying to mask his concern but, he just couldn't. He knew Dean wouldn't tell him if he wasn't feeling o.k. He also knew when his brother wasn't feeling o.k., even if he didn't tell him and, right now, his brother wasn't feeling o.k.

"Maybe you...maybe..."

"Come on. Spit it out Grandma. We all know those dentures make hurt your mouth but you got to get used to them."

"Maybe you should stay out here. Stay on watch and let me go in." There he said it. Now how much Dean was going to yell at him was a mystery.

"What!?!? Man, I don't know what kind of crack you're smoking but it sure ain't the good kind."

"It's just, you don't look so good, Dean. I don't know if you should go in there when you're not 100 percent."

"Man. There is no way I am letting you and your skinny ass go in there by yourselves. Although, I shouldn't say yourselves since your ass is just about non-existent."

"Dean." Sam used the voice that usually got Dean to cave. Usually.

"No, Sam. No."

Sam sighed and shook his head slightly.

_'Stubborn ass' _Sam thought to himself.

Dean looked back at his brother and frowned a little.

"Look, I know I can be a stubborn ass sometimes. It's just...man...I kind of like having your non-existent ass around. No oxy-moron intended."

Sam stared at his brother for a minute. That was a little stange. He shook it off remembering he had work to do.

"Well...Thanks." Sam flashed a small, uncomfortable smile. "Ready?"

Dean nodded and was greeted by a sudden rush of fatigue. He quickly recovered, thankful Sam had not seen it and gave a long, shaky breath. This was going to go good. They were going to get the antidote, kill the demon and get out of there in one piece. He was sure of it. He hoped him being sick would at least take a small leave of absence while they were inside. He just needed to save their father and then he would let Sam mother-hen him as much as he wanted to. He just prayed to god everything was going to go ok. He had this knawing feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was either happening now or going to happen later on. He hoped that it was just him being sick. And then, he saw him. He couldn't do anything but stare. He heard Sam gasp beside him. He tore his eyes away to take a look at Sam. He was pale and his jaw was just about down to the ground.

"Dad."

* * *

**Author's note: OH EHM GEE. That demon has got their father!!! What are they going to do!! Let's hope the boys figure something out! Review please! Was it good, was it bad, was it inbetween? Let me know!**

**Intex**


	16. Distraction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Jared, Jensen or anything else affiliated with Supernatural.**

**Author's note: Hey guys! Since it took me so long to put up chapter 15, I decided to get my rear in gear and write this chapter a little faster. Alot of you are going to hate me for the ending. This is NOT the end of the story. I repeat, it is NOT the ending of the story. A few more chapters to go before that. But you will hate me for the way this chapter ended. Alot people were asking me about Dean and what was going on with him and you WILL find out at the very start of the next chapter. Anyways...here's chapter 16!**

**Distraction**

* * *

They sat there in shocked silence as they watched their father be half dragged, half pulled out of the door the henchmen were guarding and into the main house. Sam tried to say something but he was too shocked. He thought their father was still with Missouri! Damn that fucking demon. While he was cursing the demon realisation dawned on him. He knew something was going on. He felt it. His powers were getting stronger and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

Dean sat there in fury. How the fuck did the demon get their father without him knowing? He was so pissed at the world it took him a few minutes to realise that a little while before, he knew there was something going on. He wasn't supposed to have powers! That was Sam's thing! Something wasn't right. There was something freaky going on and Dean intended to figure out what that something was.

"Fuck." Dean spat out angrily once he had regained his composure.

"What are we supposed to do now? The demon's going to want something big in return for dad AND the antidote."

"We got to figure something out quick whatever we plan to do. Who knows what he wants with him or us." Dean replied, checking to make sure if his gun was loaded and then semi standing to get ready to go in.

"What are you doing?"

"Well obviously what they were guarding is dad and the demon knows we're going to come for the antidote. I say we go in."

"What if they're hiding something else down there and they know we're here so they're trying to trick us?"

"What if that's what they want you to think?"

Sam let out a heavy sigh.

"How about we split up?" suggested Dean. "I'll create a distraction while you go in and check out the basement."

Sam thought for a second. Dean was practically jumping with anticipation. He wanted action. He wanted to save their dad and kill the demon and Meg.

"If you create a distraction then how do I get you out of there? They're obviously going to catch you if you jump right in front of their faces."

"I'll give you the Colt. You already have your gun with the bullets for the henchmen. You can hide the Colt in your coat pocket and then when you get the henchmen, sneak up to wherever the demon is and kill it."

"I don't know, Dean. Seems pretty dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt any more than you are." Sam looked skeptical and Dean really needed him to not be skeptical. He was just itching to fight something.

"The demon isn't going to kill me." Dean said matter-of-factly.

"How do you know?"

"Because last time he said he wanted to see what makes me tick. However gay that may sound. He wants to use you too. For what, I have no clue so you got to try not to get caught so you can get dad out." Dean explained, taking the Colt out of his jacket pocket and handing it to Sam. "Give me dad's journal. You won't need it and it'll just way you down."

Sam hesitated for a minute but gave in and pulled out their father's journal. He took the Colt from Dean and handed him the journal.

"You sure you want to use yourself as bait?"

"And have you be the bait instead? No thanks, Sammy." Dean smiled one of his most reassuring smiles and headed off in the other direction, hiding behind a tree.

Sam hated when Dean got so over-protective of him. He knew Dean didn't want him to be the bait because he was afraid he was going to get hurt. Sam shook his head slightly and sighed again. He put the Colt in his jacket pocket and held his other tightly in his hand, waiting for Dean's signal.

* * *

Dean looked over from the tree where he was hiding and silently counted to three. When he reached three, he jumped out and started cursing at the evil henchmen.

"Hey suckers!!! Miss me? Bet you did you sick bastards! Come and get me!"

They all ran for him and Sam heard him say "Shit!" very loudly. He smiled in spite of himself. The fact that Dean still managed to make Sam laugh even when he was running from supernatural beings was beyond him. He watched and waited until they were out of sight, but not out of earshot, to head towards the door.

* * *

With some struggling, he managed to open it and jump in before they came back. He prayed to god no one saw him or their plan was ruined. He headed slowly and cautiously down the stairs and found nothing interesting really. He guessed their father was the only thing they were guarding down there. That or some seriously screwed up rats. They looked more like cats than they did rats. He laughed quietly at himself. Now he was rhyming to himself. He needed some serious therapy.

"We found one."

Sam froze where he was. The sound was muffled. He must be right under where the demon was. That means he had to be extra quiet.

"**Bring him in**."

Sam shuddered at that voice. The demon's voice. It sounded like nails being dragged down a chalk board mixed in with a monster truck.

He heard a loud thud and then some colorful language. Obivously, Dean had joined in on their little party.

"Why do you gotta' be so rough, baby?" Dean mocked. He heard a low growl and then, Dean screamed in pain. That wasn't good. He didn't want Dean to be the one to get hurt. He was already sick. Damn them! He was going to kill them all.

"**Where's your better half?**"

"Funny." Dean snorted.

"**Bring him in.**"

Sam refrained from listening any more. He had work to do and he just didn't want to hear anything about his father. He was a little afraid of what he'd hear. He went on stealthily with his gun trained. He swept the whole place and found nothing. Figures. Dean was right. There was nothing of interest to them down there. No sign of the antidote, or anything else supernatural-wise. Now, how was he going to get out of here? Obviously there was no door up to the main floor, otherwise the guys who had brought his father out would have used it.

Another scream of pain from Dean.

Sam was angry at himself. Angry at himself for letting Dean go in as bait. Dean was way too over-protective of him. Then he remembered what Dean had said.

'_For what, I have no clue so you got to try not to get caught so you can get dad out.'_

'Get dad out' Sam thought to himself. He completley forgot about himself. He didn't say get us out. He said get dad out. Like it didn't matter if Dean got out or not. No. Dean was going to get out. Alive. Their father too. Sam was not going to leave Dean in there. Sam turned around to leave and was greeted by Meg standing literally right in front of him.

"Boo." she said before knocking him out.

* * *

Meg walked into the room with an unconsious Sam. Dean looked at them with his mouth wide open.

"You bitch. Go burn in hell."

"Oh shut up, Deaney. This is _so_ out of your hands." Meg said while dropping Sam on the floor. He flinched and opened his eyes then let out a small groan. He quickly sat up at seeing Meg standing over him. As he did so, he wobbled a little, noting that sudden movements weren't the best course of action after just being knocked out.

"...let...th...them go..." whispered a pain filled voice.

"**On the contrary. They're the ones we want.**" boomed the demon.

"Why? So we can become one of your sick evil lackes?" Dean spat.

"**Shut up, boy.**"

"Make me." Dean hissed. He automatically regretted it when another bone crushing blow came in contact with his right side. He attempted to hold in his scream of pain but, he just couldn't. He could feel Sam's worried eyes on him. He tried to suck it up. Taking slow, shuddering breaths to try and calm himself. "Th...that all you got?" Anything to keep the attention focused on him and not on Sam or his father. He wanted the demon to leave them alone.

"**You really aren't the smart one, are you? You can't keep up this little sharade for long.**" the demon said while casually striding up to Dean. A determined look in his eyes. "**I want you and your brother and I always get what I want.**" the demon hissed in his face.

'For once just keep your mouth shut, Dean. Please. Just shut up.' Sam silently prayed.

Dean just stared at the demon with a look of such disgust, it would've made the scarecrow they had hunted a while back, back down. But not the demon. The demon stared right back.

"**Why don't we stop all this nonsense and get down to buisness?**" suggested the demon with a mock-innocent tone to his voice. The demon broke off the staring contest he was currently engaged in with Dean and headed toward John. "**Now, John. You have lovely boys. Handsome, talented. One out of two for intelligence isn't bad.**" The demon smiled a sly, wicked smile and continued. "**Their talents. Do you know about them?**"

"Dean doesn't have any supernatural 'talents'."

The demon's sudden laugh startled Sam.

"**On the contrary, dear friend. He does. Maybe even more powerful than your little Sam here.**" He said, walking over to Sam and crouching down beside him. "**Hey there, Sammy.**"

"My name, is Sam." Sam hissed.

"**Don't get sassy with me, boy.**"

"Why? You like your hostages queit?" Dean demanded. Anything to get him away from Sam. Anything.

"**I'll pretend I didn't hear you.**" replied the demon, his eyes never leaving Sam for a minute. "**I suppose you want to know what I want you two for?**" asked the demon, pausing seemingly for dramatic effect when really, he wanted an answer.

"I would certainly like to know." Dean replied. He knew there was something going on with him and he had questions. And the demon, had answers. He hated he had to find out from this jerk but, he appeared to be the only person who had answers.

"**Alright...as long as you don't open your mouth until I'm finished.**" At this, he looked at Dean. Seems Dean was the only one he was talking to at that time. Dean attempted to shrug and instead, flinched in pain to the earlier wounds inflicted upon him by the demon. "**Then I'll tell you.**"

And time seemed to slow when the demon took another pause before starting...

* * *

**Author's note: And there you go! I know I'm going to get so many mad reviews for leaving it there and not going on to explain Dean. I'll be honest with you. I did that on purpose. I wanted to give a 'dramatic effect' Keep you on the edge of your seats. Hehehe. I'm evil. Lol. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it and please leave a review!! Good, bad, inbetween. Just GIVER as Mme.Hatcher would say. :D**

**Intex**


	17. Truths revealed

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Author's note: Hey guys!! Since I left you on a humungous cliffhanger, I decided to update quick so I didn't have a pack of angry fanfictioners with torches and pitchforks on my doorstep. Just about everything is explained in this chapter. Umm...So yeah...hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. I want to give a special thanks to Samantha-dean for helping me out with an aspect of the story. I can't say much more because I haven't explain everything in the story. Thanks Samantha!!**

**Truths revealed**

* * *

Everyone watched in silence as the demon stood for a minute in thought.

"**Alright.**" started the demon "**You,**" he said, looking at Dean "**you've been feeling weak, yes?**"

Dean nodded his head and kept his eyes in front of him. He was a little embarassed by the whole thing. Sleeping for days, the fever, the pain. He hated that Sam had to be the one to worry about him and take care of him.

"**It is because the both of you are starting to develop your full powers. The reason it took longer for you to develop yours, Dean, is because you have more advanced powers than our little Sammy here.**" He stopped, smirked at John and continued. "**But. Your powers cannot reach it's full potential without Sam. That is why we need the both of you and not just one of you. Sam is your key, Dean.**"

Dean looked at the demon, mouth agape. What kind of freaking crack was this demon on!? Sam is your key? How gay was that?

_'No.'_ Dean thought to himself. _'This isn't right. He's wrong.'_

"Look, buddy. I think you may have a few bolts loose up there because there is no way in hell what you just said is true." Dean replied.

"**It is very much true, Dean.**" The demon laughed. "**And for my army to be complete, I need you and your brother to join me, train with me.**"

"No." John spat.

The demon whipped around, fury plain on his face.

"**What?!**"

"I, said, no."

"**Surely you cannot have the audacity to deny anything to me.**" The demon hissed, walking over to John and planting his deadly claws into his already damaged body. John let out a scream of pain. The poison was taking it's toll and all the extra damage inflicted on his body was not helping.

* * *

Sam and Dean watched, helpless. Dean was pinned to the wall and Sam was tied up on the floor. There was absolutely nothing they could do for their father at that point and time. And that thought alone made them both want to throw themselves off of a bridge.

"Stop!" Dean screamed. He couldn't take it any longer. Maybe, he thought, there was a way to get the demon to let Sam go with their father and the antidote and just take him.

The demon looked over his shoulder at Dean.

"**What?**" It was said with so much venom, Dean thought that was how the demon had poisoned their father.

"Leave our dad alone and explain the rest." For now, that would have to do.

"**Fine**" the demon sighed. "**I will explain the rest.**"

"**Your powers are somewhat those of a druid. You can see into someone without contact but you cannot see the future. Which most likely explains your magnificent combat and hunting skills.**" said the demon, walking in front of Dean.

"I still don't understand what good we can do to you. I mean wow, powers. So overdone."

That earned him a rather painful smack on the face.

"**I've been leading you two on your missions. Everything supernatural you have fought was created by me.**" the demon smiled, almost as if he were admiring his own handiwork. "**I've been waiting for your powers for so long. And now they have finally arrived.**"

"You sick bastard." Dean replied, disgust, anger and fear all mixed into one emotion coming in waves off of him.

"**You may think what you wish.**" laughed the demon. "**I think my plan is rather genius.**"

"Nut jobs usually do."

The demon got right in Dean's face.

"**I would mind my mouth if I were you, boy. Didn't your father ever teach you any manners?**" the demon laughed yet again. "**Although, he probably wasn't with you long enough to teach you anything.**"

"Son-of-a-bitch." Dean hissed.

"**Anyways.**" the demon half shouted to get his voice over Dean's. "**I helped your father when he was hunting and when you two started hunting, I gave him the co-ordinates. Not specifically but, I placed little clues where I knew he would look and he figured them out on his own to send to you.**"

"So, our whole lives has been nothing but your sick little game?" Sam asked. He was too shocked before to get anything else out.

"**I knew you were the only one with the brains.**" he was addressing Sam.

"Where are you going with this?" John asked.

"**Simple. I want to trade you and the antidote for your boys.**"

Everyone was silent for a few minutes until Dean spoke up.

"What if you had one of us?"

"Dean." Sam said.

"**Impossible.**"

"Why?" Dean demanded. He'd be damned if he wasn't going to get the demon to let their father AND Sam go. He said himself that Dean's powers were more powerful than Sam's so why couldn't Dean be alone?

"**Because, Sam is your key. You cannot make your powers develop to their fullest without him developping his powers right next to you. It would simply not work without the both of you.**"

Another long silence.

"Why don't you give us a minute to think it over." John suggested in a very weak voice.

"**Fine. Five minutes and I'll be back.**" he turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"You two are not going to go with him to save me. I won't allow it."

"I don't see another choice, dad." Dean replied. "But, there may be a way for him to just take me."

"No." John and Sam both said in unison.

"You're not going with him without me." Sam said.

"Neither of you are going with him!" John cried, exsaperation bursting from his voice.

"You're dying, dad! And you will die if we don't go with him!" Dean exclaimed.

"And if we don't go with him, he'll just let you die and then take us anyways." Sam said.

They all sat in silence until the demon came back.

"**So, what will it be?**" the demon asked, smirking.

"What if we could figure out a way for me to 'develop' my 'powers' with Sam and then when they're developped, let him go and we can work on mine it so I can have them without him." Dean suggested, desperate. "I mean, once you open the chest with the key, you don't need it anymore."

The demon seemed to consider this.

"**On the contrary, my dear boy. Even though your powers are greater, he is still a great aspect to us. We can work with him to make his powers stronger as well.**"

Dean let out a heavy sigh. This was so not how he had planned it.

"If we did go with you, what would you do to us?" Sam asked, using mock-curiosity to mask the major fear he was now experiencing.

"**We'd see what you could do with your powers without training and go from there. There would be dangerous risks. The implant you have could react badly to the 'antidote' we would give you to help you come over to our side more efficiently, as it often has.**"

"What implant?" John demanded.

"**The one I implanted when I came to visit you 20 years ago.**"

"You've had this planned since they were born, haven't you?!" John asked, outraged.

"**Of course, John. You think I just picked them out on a whim one day?**" the demon chuckled. "**Don't be so foolish.**"

"Alright."

The demon and John both looked at Dean. The demon in pleasure and John in fear.

"What?"

"We'll go with you as long as we know our dad is ok and that he will stay ok." Dean replied.

"**You both agree?**" the demon asked, delight plain in his voice.

They nodded glumly in unison.

"No!" John screamed. "No. I won't let it happen."

"**Too late. They both agree. They're my boys now, Johnny.**"

And with that, the demon shoved a seringe in John's arm and injected the icy blue liquide it contained into his veins. John's head rolled back.

"What did you do?" Dean cried, struggling to get out of the invisible grasp that was holding onto him.

"**Relax. It was the antidote.**"

Dean relaxed a little and stared down at the floor. He couldn't look up at the demon.

"**Now then, shall we get started?**"

The brother's nodded and the demon let Dean fall from the wall.

Dean grimaced when his knee hit the hard floor. The demon had decided to shishkabob it earlier. He just hoped the plan worked for his sake AND Sam's.

* * *

**Author's note: There it was!! Chapter 17! We're really getting up there, huh? Not much to say. Hope you don't hate me to much for the big cliffhanger last chapter. Review!!! They really mean alot to me!!**

**Intex**


	18. New kid on the block

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Author's note: Here's chapter 18!!! I was just really in the writing mood and had this done in about an hour. The story is really moving along!!! I'm really proud of myself for keeping with the story and taking time to write. But you know what, you guys make it worth it!!! Surprises in this chapter:D**

**New kid on the block**

* * *

The Winchester brothers were lead into another room where the demon pushed them in, said he'd be back in a little while and then left, locking the door behind him.

"Do you think our plan will work?" Sam whispered to Dean who was pacing around the room.

"I hope so, Sammy."

Sam stared at Dean for a moment.

"Dad'll be fine, Dean." Sam said, hoping it would reasure his doubtful older brother.

"I just...I have this feeling. Like...like something's going to happen and I won't be able to stop it."

Sam stayed silent for a few minutes. That's the most Dean has ever told him about what he was thinking or feeling in a while. Maybe his fever had gotten higher, making him delerious. Although, with what the demon had just told them, it was possible it wasn't a fever.

"Do you think they're not going to let him go like they said they would?" Sam asked, hoping he was wrong.

Dean shook his head.

"I don't know."

Sam pressed his lips together when he heard Dean's tone. It was doubtful, scared and lonely. Sam wanted to give him a giant bear hug, tell him everything was going to be ok. He knew that was never going to happen in a million years. Especially since things were never going to be ok. Not for them and their screwed up family. And that's what hurt Sam the most.

"When do we...you know?" Sam asked, hoping to change the subject.

Dean looked at his big younger brother and gave him his most reassuring smile.

"We have to wait a little. We don't want them to suspect anything." Dean said in a hushed tone. "Don't worry." he added when he saw Sam's worried face. He knew Sam didn't want to be here any longer than he had to. He didn't want to be there himelf but, for the plan to work, they needed everyone to be clueless.

"How are we going to kill him without the Colt? Meg must've taken it from me when she caught me."

"You mean knocked you out." Dean smiled.

"She just kind of...appeared." Sam defended.

"Admit it. You so got your ass kicked by a girl."

"Like I said, she was just kind of there. I turned around and she was right in my face."

"Whatever dude."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

There was almost a comfortable silence between the two. The normal transference of insults made Sam feel at ease unitl Meg decided to kick the door down.

"Howdy boys." she greeted with a gigantic smile.

The brothes stood their ground, fists balled and faces blank.

"What kind of a greeting is that for an old friend?"

"Your no friend." Dean hissed.

"I think someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Meg teased.

"Go to hell."

"I will if you will."

"Nice comeback. Where'd you learn that one? School of bitchiness?"

"Ouch. That hurt my feelings."

"Good."

"You really think you can take me, Deaney?"

"Bring it on, blondie."

Meg laughed. She turned and grabbed Sam by the kneck, putting him in a deadly headlock so fast Dean almost didn't see it happen.

"You want to shut up now?" Meg smiled.

Dean looked in horror as Sam struggled to breath under Meg's grip.

"Your smart ass mouth is going to get your little brother Sammy here killed."

"I bet 'master' wouldn't like it very much if you killed Sam. He is, after all, my partner. He dies I don't develop my powers fully and master goes kung fu on your ass."

Meg's smile disapeared and she let go of Sam. He dropped to the floor on his hands and knees, gasping for air. She walked out of the room and Dean ran to Sam's side.

"You ok?" Dean asked, worry plain all over his face.

Sam nodded and started to stand up. It wasn't boding well with his oxygen deprived lungs who made his head feel very light and he fell back down on his knees.

"God Sammy, I'm sorry." Dean said, taking Sam by under the armpits, hauling him up and helping him over to one of the beds in the small, dust filled room.

"Not your fault." Sam wheezed.

"If I knew how to shut my mouth it wouldn't have happend." Dean smiled.

Sam half laughed, half coughed at Dean's words. It wasn't even that funny. He laughed anyways.

The demon walked into the room after ten minutes. By that time, Sam's lungs had eaten up enough air for him to breath normaly again.

"**Hello boys.**" the demon smiled. He was followed by two of his henchmen buddies. Dean's faced was full of anger when he realised that one of the two was the one that inflicted his gigantic hand bruises. "**Heard you and Meg had a little run in.**"

"Yeah, she almost strangled my key."

Sam smiled and then watched as one of the henchmen grabbed Dean by the arms with just as much speed as Meg.

"Hey!" Dean cried. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"**A little experiment.**" smirked the demon.

The other henchman took out a gun and aimed it at Sam's head.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Dean cried again.

"**Seeing if you can save Sam before he shoots him**."

"I thought you said I needed him to have my powers!?" Dean screamed incrdulously.

"**He won't shoot him in the head. Just the shoulder.**"

"What?! No!"

"**Then stop him from doing it.**"

"How?! I'm a little held back right now!"

"**Your powers you idiot!**"

"I don't know how to use them!" Dean cried. Desperation flooding into his voice like a damn bursting.

"**Then I guess he gets shot.**" the demon said simply.

"No!"

"**One...Two..."** the demon paused and looked right at Dean. He smiled. "**Three.**"

A shot rang out in the small room. Sam cried out in pain and fell to the floor.

"No! Sammy!" Dean cried, almost in tears. "Son of a bitch! I told you I didn't know how!"

"**More work for you.**" shrugged the demon. "**You can let him go now.**"

Dean was released and he bolted to Sam's side. He was lying on the ground, hand pressing on his shoulder. A sheet of sweat formed on his pale face as he tried to contain the pain.

"Oh my god, Sammy." Dean whispered. He looked up at the demon. "Aren't you going to help him?"

"**How?**"

"You just shot him, the least you can do is patch him up!" Dean cried, the anger in his voice did not go unnoticed by Sam who smiled weakly.

"**Don't worry Dean.**" the demon laughed. "**I'll send someone in.**" with that, he turned around and walked away, again being followed by the henchmen.

Dean turned his attention back to Sam.

"I'm sorry Sammy." Dean said. "Dammit. I can't do anything right."

"it's no...t your fault." Sam mumbled.

Dean smiled a little and then helped Sam over to the bed.

"Move your hand to let me see." Dean asked.

Sam obeyed. Dean let out a whistle when he saw the damage.

"Damn that frigging demon. I can't wait to kick his ass right back down to hell." Dean ranted.

"umm...hi." came a quiet voice. Dean whipped around to see a kid, no less that fourteen, standing in the doorway holding a first aid kit.

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"Micheal."

"You're going to help him?" Dean asked.

The kid nodded but stayed where he was.

"I don't bite." Dean teased.

The kid nodded again and walked over to them. Dean moved to the other side of the bed. He wanted to make sure Sam was ok and that the kid wasn't possesed or the demon in disguise.

"You have to take off your shirt." the kid said to Sam. Sam opened his left eye and looked at him.

"Dean." Sam said. "It's the kid."

"What?" Dean was a little confused. "What kid, Sammy?"

"The kid that we were going to go check out when we had that fight, remember?"

"Huh. I guess it wasn't a trap."

The kid looked at the brothers.

"Were you kidnapped?" Dean asked, helping Sam sit up to take his shirt off.

"Yeah." Micheal said glumly.

"You see things. Visions?" Sam asked, lying back down on the bed.

The kid's eyes widened.

"H-how'd you know?"

"I do too." Sam said.

The kid sat there for a second but then quickly got to work on patching Sam up. He felt like he could trust them. Maybe they'd help him out of there? He hoped so. He was happy he found someone like him. But, the yellow eyed man said he knew alot of kids like him and that soon they'd all be together to fight a war. He was scared. He didn't want to fight in a war. He was also scared for the two men he had just met. He knew what the demon was going to do to them and it was not nice. He hoped they lived through it just like he had. He needed them to help him get out and save the older man he had seen in his latest vision. The older man that had gotten killed by the yellow eyed man. He saw him pinned to a wall. He heard him say that the demon would pay for what he had done. He also heard the demon say it was too late and that they were his boys now...

* * *

**Author's note: So, there was chapter 18! I hope you enjoyed it! I'm going out so I didn't get time to read it over but I really wanted to put it up before I leave so sorry for any mistakes there may have been. Please review and stay tuned for chapter 19!!! Hoping to fit some real action in here soon!**

**Intex**


	19. Level 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Author's note: So, here's chapter 19. It's kind of a transition chapter. I'm not really happy with it but I need it there. Please bear with me!! **

**Level 8**

* * *

Dean scrubbed his hands over his tired face. It had been five hours since he had gotten Sam shot. Five hours since they met the kid. Four and a half hours since they had seen the kid get dragged painfully out of the room by Meg. He tried to stop her and it earned him a rather painful smack to the face. Now him and Sam just sat there. Sam was getting anxious. He wanted to break out. And honestly, so did Dean. 

"How's the arm?" Dean asked.

"I'll live." Sam replied.

Dean let out a long, heavy sigh.

"When are we getting out of here?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Dean laughed humorlessly. "We can't just walk out the front door."

"What about the plan?"

"The plan isn't going to work now, Sammy. I mean, the kid."

Sam stared at his brother for a long moment. He was really just a softie under that rough exterior. He wanted to save the kid just as much as Dean did and even though he already knew it, it just surprised him sometimes.

"And now that he shot you in the arm, you're not going to be able to fight them off. It was going to be hard before."

"Sorry." Sam said, lowering his eyes to look at the floor.

"It's not your fault, Sam!" Dean cried. "God, if it's anybody's fault, it's mine. I should've been able to stop it."

"Dean, don't." Sam said, watching as his brother got up and started pacing around the room.

"Don't what Sam?"

"Don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault. And besides, it's not that bad."

"Yeah, sure."

There was another silence while Dean paced around the room. He let out a loud sound that startled Sam.

Dean smirked at his younger brother and earned himself a glare.

"What?" Dean said innocently.

Sam shook his head, a wide grin appearing on his face. Even in a predicament such as this, Dean still managed to make him smile. It was a great talent.

"Hey, you." a man came in pointing at Sam. "He wants to see you."

"He doesn't go anywhere in this hell hole without me." Dean said, stepping in front of his brother.

"Well that's too bad. He only wants him." the man said, walking into the room. "Now you move or I make you move."

"Try it." Dean dared. Bad move on his part. The guy picked him up and threw him to the other side of the room with a loud crash. Sam winced and started to get up to go help his fallen, stupid older brother when the guy dragged him out of the room.

* * *

Dean was left to pick himself up and it took him a few minutes in doing so. His side felt like it was on fire. Most likely another cracked rib. Seemed to be happening alot. He held his right side gently and walked out of the room in search of Sam. No way was he letting Sam be alone in this place with the demon. Who knows what they were going to do to him? 

He limped down the hallway until he heard someone scream. It sounded like Sam. He limped a little faster until he came across a room. He leaned his ear against the door and strained to listen to the muffled voices.

"How come it isn't working?" sounded like Meg.

"I don't know." sounded like a man. Not the demon, though. "Do something, kid."

The kid was in there?! Or were they talking to Sam?

"What am I supposed to do?" that was the kid. Was Sam even in there?

"What a...are you doin..g?" that was deffinatley Sam.

"He wants to know how much power you possess." the man again.

_'Weird how the henchmen always refer to the demon as him'_ Dean thought. He threw the thought in the very back of his mind. Sam was still in there and he needed to get him out.

"Why?"

"Because you need to be at atleast the same level as your brother to help him and if your not then you have to train before he does."

"You haven't tested him yet." the kid. He was going to get a punch for that. Sure enough, Dean heard a loud thwack and the kid let out a whimper.

"Don't talk back, kid. You have no clue what's going on." Meg. Dean shivered.

"I know you're going to kill their father." stated the boy with venom. Dean's heart skipped a few beats.

"What?!" Sam and Meg said in unison.

"I...I had a vision." Dean could tell by the sound of the kid's voice that he was standing his ground.

_'Way to go, kid. Way to go.'_ Dean was starting to like him.

"Figures. Your a freak too. Bad enough they are."

There was silence.

"Try it again."

_'Try what again?!'_ Dean thought in horror.

He heard Sam scream.

"Stop! You're hurting him!" the kid cried.

"I'll hurt you if you don't give it up!" Meg exclaimed.

"Why are you making me watch you do this?"

"We have to keep an eye on you." Meg said with disgust. "Figures _I_ get stuck babysitting. The master doesn't trust you enough to leave you alone."

"I don't think it's smart to leave the other one alone either. He'll deffinatley try something. And he's smarter than the kid."

"I know." Meg said with a heavy sigh. "He won't listen. Oh well. If he gets away, it's not our fault."

"Turn it up another level, kid."

"No."

"I said turn it up another level, _kid_."

"And I said _no._" the kid retorted.

Dean smiled and waited for the kid to get another smack. But he didn't hear anything.

"Your just like Dean." Meg said. _Then_ she hit him.

"I'll turn it up myself if you won't." said the guy.

Another pain filled scream from Sam. Dean couldn't take it anymore. The intensity of the scream was too much for him to handle. He kicked down the door and ran over to Sam who's head was resting on his chest. He was breathing in big gasps but was still semi conscious.

"Son of a bitch." Dean hissed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Meg screamed.

"Stopping you from killing my brother!" Dean screamed back.

"Ugh. You Winchesters. I'm sick of you!" she grabbed Dean by the back of his shirt and lifted him to a standing position. Dean glared at her. She smiled at him. "Fine then. You can watch."

Dean didn't completley comprehend what she meant until another scream, even more intense from the one before, echoed through the room.

"No! Sammy!"

"What level was that?" Meg asked the guy.

"8"

"Seems that's all he can take. High though." Meg stated then looked at Dean who was struggling profusley in her grasp. "Relax Dean, we're done."

She let go of Dean and he ran over to Sam who had already been untied by Micheal.

"Sammy, you ok?"

All Sam could do was nod very slightly. Dean pressed his lips together. "Do you think you can stand up?"

Sam nodded again and, with Dean's help, got off of the chair. Dean wrapped Sam's arm around his shoulders and they went back to their room. Dean laid Sam gently on a bed.

"I heard you." Dean said, turning around to look at Micheal. "Um...thanks."

The kid nodded and looked at Sam.

"He going to be ok?" Micheal asked nervously.

"Yeah, he'll be fine." Dean smiled. "What where they doing to him?"

"Checking his threshold. He's an 8. And you're supposed to be stronger than him. It's really powerful to get an 8 or higher. The most I've seen was a 7."

"Who had a 7?"

"Meg."

"Huh." Dean said, smiling. He had one up on Meg.

* * *

Dean sat there in his own personal glory for about ten minutes until Sam shot up in his bed so quickly it made him dizzy and he had to lie back down again. 

"Sam?" Dean asked.

"Dean? What happend?"

"Meg's a bitch is what happend."

Sam smiled. He lid there for a few minutes and Dean thought he had fallen back asleep.

"Where's the kid?" Sam asked, panic in his voice. He tried to sit up but Dean held him in place. He pointed to a chair on the other side of the room where Micheal was sleeping almost peacefully. Sam visibly relaxed when he saw him.

"Why?" Dean asked. He was a little confused.

"I promised." Sam replied simply.

"Promised what?"

"Promised that I'd watch out for him."

Dean shook his head. Sam thought of others and others only.

"How's your side?" Sam asked, one brown eye open.

"How'd you-?"

"The way you're sitting. You always sit like that when you break a rib."

"Is that so?" Dean laughed. Pretty good. His younger brother knew him so well he knew when he had broken a rib. Although, it was probably worse that he had broken enough ribs that his younger brother knew when had broken one. It was probably why he was his 'key'. He wondered what that meant. He had never heard anything like it before. What about what the kid had said about their father? Was the demon going to kill him? How did the kid even know it was their father? All good questions that Dean intended to find out the answers to when the kid woke up.

* * *

**Author's note: So there was chapter 19. Like I said, transition chapter. Next chapter the boys will try to escape and Dean will hopefully get the answers he is looking for. Tune in to find out:D And REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! **

**Intex**


	20. Fighting sticks

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Author's note: I'm sososososososososooo sorry it took me this long to update. I had it ready yesterday but fanfiction wouldn't let me post it for some reason. Anyways, I just got home from hell and I had to see if it would let me. It did and so now, I am writing this note to you. I'm weird like this. Oh my. Reason for the tardiness is that I had a socials test, french test, math test, heritage fair project and science fair project all due or happening the end of last week/ start of this week. Good news, all that is over with and I have no school tomorrow! I'm hoping to get some of chapter 21 done tomorrow. Anyways, sorry for the late update but it's here so, enjoy!**

**Fighting sticks**

* * *

"Get up." said a harsh but all-too familiar voice. Sam opened his eyes only to close them quickly again, sleep and the harsh morning light blinding him momentarily.

"I said get up." Meg said again. This time shoving Sam's injured shoulder. He winced, but said nothing of it.

"Why?" he asked, the deep sleep he'd had evident in his rough voice.

"Because it's time to do some physical activity." Meg said, grinning widely.

Sam sat up and looked over to see where Dean was. He was no where in the room which worried Sam greatly. He jumped out of bed and ran out into the hall.

"Relax, Sammy." Meg said, walking over to him. "Dean's already started."

Meg grabbed him by the upper arm and led him to the back of the house and then outside. He heard Dean cry out and he broke Meg's grasp and ran towards the sound. He saw Dean, battered and bloody, fighting two of the henchmen who seemed unharmed besides an odd looking cut on one of their arms.

"Dean!" Sam called out. Dean seemed to not hear him as he kept attempting to fight off the two men with large fighting sticks.

Sam whipped around and used his height as an advantage on Meg.

"What are you doing? How come he doesn't have a weapon?!" panic evident in his now squeaky voice.

"If he's a good fighter, he won't need a weapon to defeat his enemies." Meg said smugly.

Sam turned around to the sound of Dean gasping. One of the guys he was fighting cracked him with inhuman strength across the back. Dean fell to the ground on his hands and knees. Sam ran over over to help Dean but was stopped abrubtly.

"He needs to do this on his own." Meg hissed in his ear.

"No, let me go." Sam struggled as much as his tired limbs would let him. The day before not heeding well with his battered body.

"Come on, Sammy. You can't mingle."

"The hell I can't." Sam said, trying even harder to break the grasp she had on him. Damn demons being so strong. He couldn't even get out of a simple hold. He was taught how when he was 10 years old! Dean would ride him forever for this. But it didn't count. She was a demon. Or, at least, being possessed by a demon. Same thing. Almost.

"Keep fighting me and I'll send in a third guy."

Sam's struggling calmed down a little at this and Meg's smile broadened.

"I thought so." she said, letting go of Sam. As soon as her grasp loosened, Sam bolted over to help Dean.

"What are you doing, Sammy?" Dean yelled over his shoulder.

"Helping you." Sam yelled back.

Dean didn't like it but, he needed help. They had decided to check what 'level' he was earlier and, assured himself that that's the only reason he was having so much trouble with these two. If it was a normal day and he was feeling 100 percent, he'd be kicking their asses straight back down to hell. He turned from the guy briefly to look at Sam. Sam nodded and they resumed fighting.

"They're in sync." Meg commented to the demon.

"**That they are.**" he nodded.

Micheal tossed them each a stick and they went back to back. They were swinging the stick with the same agility as the other. The man Sam was fighting grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him away from Dean and down on the floor. He hit it hard, causing the wind to be knocked out of him. He tried to get up but got kicked in the ribs. He cried out and tried to get up again, this time rolling away from the big booted foot threatening to break more of his ribs. He stole a glance at Dean who looked over at him. He knocked his guy over the head with the stick and took the mere seconds it took for the monster to get back up to grab Sam's stick and throw it to him in one graceful sweep. Sam caught it and swept at the guy's knees, knocking him over. Sam stood up and hit the guy in the head with such force caused by anger for not being able to help his brother sooner that it knocked him out. He looked over to Dean and saw that he had defeated his guy too. They stood there, panting, bloody, beaten and sore but, the winners. They smiled at each other and then flicked their sticks on the ground by Meg and the demon's feet. Then, they walked away, back into the house.

"**How much time did it take them to knock them down together?**" the demon asked Meg.

"Three minutes, five seconds."

"**What level did you say Dean was, after?**" the demon asked, looking at her.

"Nine."

* * *

Back in the house, Sam and Dean flopped heavily down on their beds.

"You ok, Sammy?"

"I'm fine, Dean." Sam said, laughing slightly. "What about you? _I_ had to save _your_ ass you know."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

They sat there, in silence, for a good ten minutes when Micheal came in the room.

"You guys ok?" he asked timidly.

Dean looked at him. Not just to acknowledge him but, actually looked at him, looked into his eyes. He saw fear, regret, sorrow, and strength. Not just physical strength, although the kid had a pretty good build for a fourteen year old but, mental strength. He saw intelligence; almost wisdom like. He was ahead of his age; mature.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What?" Dean asked, shaking it off. He needed to stop analyzing people. He always did it. He thought it was just a habit but now, he thought maybe it was his long lost abilities. He shuddered slightly at the thought.

"You were staring at me like I had eight heads."

"Sorry." Dean said, directing his gaze towards the ceiling.

"Did they hurt you?" Sam asked Micheal.

He shook his head and stepped deeper into the room.

"You're bleeding." Statement, not a question. Directed in Dean's direction, he realised.

"Just a scratch." Dean said. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." Micheal said, stepping closer to the bed where Dean lay.

"Kid, seriously. I'm fine." Dean urged, propping himself up on his elbow and resting the side of his head in his hand.

"I don't believe you."

"You're just like Sam, you know that." Dean said. He saw Sam roll his eyes out of the corner of his eye and smiled.

"Really?" the kid said, mock interest in his tone. "Because Meg thought I was more like you."

"Huh." Dean said, looking at Micheal. "Well, Meg is just a few bolts loose of a V6, kid. Don't listen to her."

"You should probably let someone take a look at it. If you bleed to death you're no good to anybody."

Dean eyed Micheal suspiciously.

"Why do you say that?" he asked, attempting to hide his instant curiosity. That would be something Meg would say. Maybe this kid isn't on their side after all. Maybe he was a spy.

"Do I have your curiosity piqued?" the kid asked, raising an eyebrow. Dean heard Sam chuckle behind him.

"No." Dean said a little sheepishly. There was deffinatley something up with this kid.

"MMMIIICCHHHEEAALLLL." came Meg's voice from somewhere in the house. Micheal sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I have to go but I'll be back to check that 'scratch'." Micheal said, turning and walking out of the room.

When Dean was sure he was out of earshot he turned over on the bed to look at Sam who was lying on his back, holding his left arm over his right side.

"Something is seriously not right with that kid." Dean said, eyeing Sam suspiciously. "Hey, you ok?"

Sam nodded but started pinching the bridge of his nose. Dean closed his eyes, shrugging. He probably just got knocked on the head too hard. Nothing serious. But, after a few minutes, Sam shot up and held his head tightly. Dean opened an eye and knew instantly.

"Shit." he said, practically leaping off of the bed over to Sam. "Sam? Sammy, can you hear me?"

It was too late, the vision had already taken hold. Dean sat next to him, on the floor, helpless. He hated the feeling of helplessness. After two or three minutes, Sam took a few shaky breaths and looked up at Dean.

"You ok?"

Sam nodded and winced at the same time. "Yeah."

"What'd you see?"

Sam sat there for a few minutes, opening and closing his mouth, trying to talk.

"I...I h-had black eyes and, I..."

"Spit it out Sammy." Dean said in a gentle, but stern, tone.

"I killed you, Dean." Sam said, looking at Dean with tear filled eyes.

* * *

**Author's note: OH EHM GEE!! Lol. I hope you liked it. I kept adding things. I didn't want to give too much away and I didn't want to make it too short or too long. I hope I have _your_ curiosity piqued. Anyways, I hope you liked it and please review! It seriously makes my day!! (And I get to brag about it to my friends. hehe. ;) )**

**Intex**


	21. Stop freaking me out

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Author's note: So, my computer is back up and running! I was ssooo happy!!! Now, I'm sure you're thinking "Why the hell did we wait so long for THIS?" and then answer is, I've been very busy (likely excuse) and my computer was broken and I had a major writer's block for like, two days. But, as meesley as it is, it's here. Hope you enjoy the read!! **

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Hinata-37 for being so considerate earlier and kind of making me really want to get this done. Thanks girl!**

**Stop freaking me out**

* * *

Dean stood up, wincing as the movement protested with his severly bruised back and, started pacing around the room, rubbing his chin with his index finger and thumb. Sam looked at him, confused.

"Dean." Sam said, standing from his place on the floor. The movement also not heeding well with his injured ribs.

"No, no, no, no. I'm not going to let them get you."

"Get me?" now he was beyond confused.

" The son of a bitch is going to turn you. Why they'd want you to kill me, I have no clue." Dean said, still pacing.

"Dean. Stop for a second." Sam pleaded. Dean ignored him, already trying to think of a plan. Sam needed him to not freak out right now. He didn't just see himself with black eyes. He had seen Dean too. "Dean!"

"What, Sammy!?" Dean cried, stopping to stare at his younger brother. "What?"

"Well, in my vision, I didn't just see myself."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, walking closer to Sam.

" I saw you _and_ me with black eyes. And there was this thing on my wrist that Meg activiated and, I don't know, it like, set something off and I killed you."

"That makes no sense, Sammy." Dean said, starting to pace again.

"Yes, it does."

Dean stopped and looked at his younger brother. "How?"

"I don't think I meant to kill you."

"Like, it was an accident?"

"Yeah. I think they were just trying to get me to use my powers and you got hurt in the process." Sam explained, looking at his brother with his big brown eyes. He didn't want to admit it but, he was scared shitless. He didn't want to be turned, he didn't want to kill his brother and he didn't want to end up with the demon and Meg. He'd rather die.

"You're _not_ going to end up with them and you are _not_ going to die." Dean said, walking over to the dusty window. He stared intently at a cobweb in the bottom left corner of the window and wondered what it would be like to be a spider. They seemed to be so carefree.

"Shit, Dean. You got to stop doing that because it's really fucking creepy."

Dean took his eyes off of the cobweb and looked at Sam who was now sitting on the bed, hugging his ribs with his left arm. Confusion plastered all over Dean's handsome features as he attempted to understand what the hell his brother was talking about.

"Huh?"

"You just like, practically read my mind. It's not the first time either." Sam said, shivering from the cold or the fear, he didn't know.

"I did?"

"You didn't?"

"Well, it just kind of popped into my head." Dean defended. "I didn't do it on purpose."

"I know you didn't. It's just...creepy." Sam said, staring at his elder brother. He seemed distracted. "Something on your mind?"

"Huh? Oh, no."

"Yeah." Sam said, giving the back of his brother's head a concerned look. Dean had gone back to the window again. Sam leaned back on the bed and sheilded his eyes with his left arm. He was really tired. The past few days not doing any good for his mental or physical health. He just wanted to lie down and sleep for a month.

"Hey, Sammy?" Dean called, never taking his eyes off of the cobweb.

"Yeah?" Sam asked, never removing the arm from his eyes.

"Do you think the kid's vision is going to come true?"

Sam lifted his arm at that. Just the tone of Dean's voice, scared, alone, and, almost...innocent. "I...I don't know, man."

"And Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"What happend to our cell phones?"

"Huh." Sam said, reaching a hand down to pat his jean pockets. He never even thought of his cell phone. But, it wasn't there. "Meg must've taken mine when she caught me."

"I didn't get knocked out though."

"I have no clue man. Maybe Micheal knows?"

"I don't trust him, Sammy."

"Why not? He's done nothing but help us so far." Sam said, wincing as he sat up.

"That's why I'm the smart one, geek boy. He's buttering us up."

Sam could see the smirk on Dean's face as Sam realised he probably got something dirty from that.

"Explanation would be nice."

"I think he's just pretending to help us and then when he gains our trust, he's going to turn on us. Get us to tell him something and then run back to the demon like a good little lap dog." Dean explained, another smirk spreading across his face. Sam got that one and shook his head, smiling himself.

"Maybe." _Or you could just be paranoid._

"Or I could just be paranoid."

Sam stared at Dean, mouth hung open, eyes bulging.

"Stop staring at me like that, Sammy." Dean said, still never looking away from the cobweb on the window.

Sam shook his head. "Wwaaaayyyy too creepy, man."

Dean gave a small grunt of laughter but said nothing more on the subject until Micheal showed up in their doorway, first aid kit in tow.

"I told you I'd be back." he said, stepping deeper into the room. He looked at Sam who was splayed on the bed, one arm draped over his eyes and the other clung tightly to his side. "You still bleeding?" he asked Dean but kept his eyes on Sam.

"No." Dean said, a little more venom in his voice than intended. He turned and swayed ever-so-slightly.

"You ok?" with this, Sam removed the arm from his face and looked over at Dean who was facing them.

"I'm fine." Dean grumbled, walking back to his bed and sitting on the edge closest to Sam.

"I know you don't trust me, but, I'm on your side." Micheal stated, looking deperatley at Dean's back. Dean snorted. "After what they did to my mother and me, I would never be on their side."

Dean looked at Micheal over his shoulder. The tone of his voice, determined and sad, had Dean intrigued. He had to know now.

"What did they do to your mother?" he was almost afraid of what the answer would be.

"They pinned her to the ceiling and burned her when I was six months old."

* * *

**Author's note: So, no big surprise there. You already knew the kid had visions. And, the vision they were referring to, if you've been paying any attention whatsoever, is the one where he saw John get killed. **

**S****ome bad news...the story will soon be over. I already know exactly how it's going to end. I can't really specify how many more chapters yet though. I'll say four and we'll see next update. Good news...I had this idea for a oneshot just pop into my head during math class the other day. I wrote it down because if I didn't I know I would've forgotten. So, when this story is over I'm going to be writing that oneshot and I would REALLY appreciate it if you guys would put me on your author alert list so you can read it when it comes out. Here's the draft for the summary:**

**No Colt, no dad, no trace and no patience. An argument between the brothers could have fatal consequences.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and hope you stick around after the story to read the oneshot!**

**Intex**

****


	22. To trust or not to trust

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did but, I don't.**

**Author's note: So, here is chapter 22!! I can now give you an exact number of the remaining chapters of this story...Four plus a prologue. So, it's almost over!!! Isn't that sad!!! But, like I already told you, when this story is done, I have my oneshot that I've been planning and then there's a chapter story I've been planning so, you haven't heard the end of me yet!! Just a little sidenote...this is my first fanfiction and I'm only now getting the hang of it and I can promise you that my stories and things to come will be much better written, the characters will actually be in character and more interesting! And I'm not saying this to get praise. It is a promise I am making to my beloved readers 3 Anyways...Here is chapter 22!**

**Apologies...there's a bit more bad language in this chapter. I was in that kind of a mood.**

**To trust or not to trust?**

* * *

The three of them sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Well, I should probably fix you up before you get an infection."

"Micheal, I'm fine." Dean assured the teen. "Thanks for the thought."

Micheal sighed and stopped his hands from going for the first aid kit.

"If I don't make sure you two stay healthy, I'm the one who gets beaten to a bloody shit." Micheal deadpanned. "It's happened before and Meg assured me it will happen again."

There was another silence that seemed to last a lifetime until Micheal broke it once again.

"I know you're thinking I should stop being such a wimp and stand up to her but, it's not that easy when she's as strong as five fucking oxes." Micheal explained. "I have...abilities but, super strength isn't one of them."

Dean sighed. His unjury wasn't that bad. One of the guys he was fighting nicked him with a switchblade they were armed with before the demon took it on him. _You want to fight him, not kill him you moron._ the demon had said. Dean thought the demon was like a nagging mother. That thought quickly left him when he got punched in the gut.

"Take off your shirt and let me see." Micheal said to Dean. He rolled his eyes but complied with the kid's request. He didn't want to be treated like a five year old who fell off the monkey bars and got a booboo, but, he didn't want the kid to get the shit kicked out of him because of Dean either.

"Jesus, Dean, you could've told me." Sam breathed from the other bed.

"It's not that bad, Sammy." Dean assured his younger sibling who had moved off the other bed to get a closer look.

"Not that bad my ass! You're bleeding all over the place!" Sam cried.

Dean stayed silent. Micheal's proding wasn't exactly candy canes and lollypops.

"I'm apologising in advance because this is going to be a bitch to clean." Micheal stated, getting out peroxide and cotton balls.

Dean nodded and clenched his jaw for what was to come.

* * *

Seven stitches, alot of proding and 45 minutes later and Dean was patched up and just about as good as new.

"All done." Micheal announced, packing up the things he had taken out of the First Aid Kit to fix Dean up.

"Isn't that cute?" Meg said coming into the room.

Dean sighed. "What now?" he grumbled.

"Just came in to make sure everyone was doing their jobs." Meg said, eyeing Micheal sitting next to Dean on the bed. "Is everyone ok now?"

"Since when do you care?" Micheal mumbled.

"Since it's my job to care you little shit." Meg snapped.

"Hey." Sam warned.

Dean got the feeling Sam wanted to protect Micheal. Just jump in front of him and put his neck on the line to make sure he didn't get hurt. His job was to protect Sam and to make sure he didn't get hurt and if getting Micheal hurt was going to hurt Sam then, Dean was going to protect him, plain and simple.

"Meg, back off." Dean said, scooching over so that he was in front of Micheal.

Meg just looked at them and smiled.

"Why are you two still even here?" she asked out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, confused.

"I'd of though you would have tried to escape by now. Although, security around here is so tight, you wouldn't have made it out of that door." she said, pointing to the rotting bedroom door.

"Well, if you already knew that, why'd you even ask?" Dean said, annoyance tinging his tone. He felt Micheal move behind him and he turned to look at him, shaking his head slightly. Micheal sat back down and blinked his understanding to just stay there.

"Well, I just thought you'd put up more of a fight is all." Meg said, smiling wickedly.

"I'll give you a fight is you want a fight, bitch." Dean hissed. She was really pissing him off now. Not what she was saying, just what she implied. It was enough to drive any self respecting hunter up the wall.

Meg just stood there, glaring at Micheal who had inched closer to Dean so that his arm was so close to Dean's back it was nearly touching.

_'What is her fucking fascination with this stupid kid?!' _Dean thought to himself. There had to be something they weren't telling him and Sam.

"Well, I just had to come to make sure everyone was doing their part around here." Meg said, still never taking her eyes off Micheal. Dean could practically feel the poor kid trembling beneath her icy, smiling gaze. It was enough to make a grown man cry and, she knew it. "I'll be back for the kid soon."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because me and him have a few things to talk about." Meg said as she left the three in the now quiet room. There was nothing to be heard but Micheal's uneven breathing and screams from somewhere else in the house.

"What is it you two have to talk about?" Dean asked Micheal over his shoulder.

There was silence on Micheal's end and Dean turned around to look the kid in the eye.

"Micheal." Dean said, making sure he held onto his attention. "What aren't you telling us?"

Micheal took a few deep breaths and then shook his head, starting to get up from his place on the bed. Dean grabbed his wrist before he had time to move.

"Tell me." Dean said in a gruff voice.

"It's nothing overly important." Micheal said, attempting meakly to get out of Dean's iron grip.

"Just because it's not important to you doesn't mean it won't be important to me." Dean said.

_'And it could help me choose if you're on our side or not.'_ Dean thought.

Micheal sighed and sat back down on the bed.

"They just wanted me to be like a double agent between them and you guys. They wanted me to gain your trust and get me to tell them things."

"What kind of things?"

"Your plans to escape, if you had hidden weapons or even that you knew how to use powers that they didn't know about." Micheal answered, looking at Dean's face, trying to figure out his expression. It was blank so, he moved on. " said no so they tried to beat me into agreeing."

Dean looked at Micheal. How the hell was he supposed to know the kid wasn't lying now! Maybe it was all a setup, from the very beginning? Dean was so confused it hurt.

"Did you agree after that?" it was Sam who asked. Dean had almost forgotten he was there.

"No."

There was silence in the room for a few minutes.

"I know you guys still probably don't trust me but, I can guarantee that I'm on your side." Micheal said, almost having a pleading tone to his voice. Dean still didn't know what to think. His heart was saying, this kid isn't lying, but his gut said, don't trust him, something ain't right. And John always said to _follow your gut, no matter what your heart is tellin' you._

"Anyways, I got to go. If I don't report back to friggin' astro bitch it can almost guarantee a beating." Micheal said, getting up from the bed.

"Micheal." Dean called over his shoulder.

Micheal stopped in the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"Watch yourself. You don't do nobody any good being a stubborn smart-ass."

"You should take your own advice." Micheal said, walking out the door.

When Dean was sure he was gone, he turned back to Sam.

"I still don't know about tha- Sammy?" Dean asked Sam, panic leaking into his voice and features. "What's wrong?"

"...My head." Sam said, pressing the heel of his hand harder into his left eye.

"Shit" Dean hissed, jumping from his bed to Sam's bed. Sam was bent over at the waist, one hand over his ribs and the other pressed tightly into his eye. His brow was knit in a line of pain and he was trying to even his breathing out through his nose.

"Sammy? C'mon Sam, breathe through it." Dean said, trying to take on a soothing tone. "Try to not think of anything. If you fight it, it'll make it worse."

Sam tried to comply to the directions Dean was giving him but it was too late. The images came at almost lightening fast speed, putting a tremendous amount of pressure on his head. When it was all over he fell sideways a little bit and Dean caught him by the shoulders, making sure he didn't press to hard where Sam had gotten shot. He didn't know if it was still hurting or not and he didn't want to make it worse.

"Sam?" Dean asked.

"Yeah?" Sam breathed out.

"You ok?"

Sam nodded and, with Dean's help, straightend up.

"What'd you see?"

"Dad."

"What was dad doing?"

"Shooting the demon."

* * *

**Author's note: BUM BUM BAAAAHHHHHH. So, how do you like THAT:D I'm hoping to get the next chapter up soon depending on school and, well...life. I hope you liked this installement! Please review and tell me what you think ! Do you trust Micheal?**

**Intex**


	23. Cell phone

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Author's note: Hey guys!!! I finally got chapter 23 up!! It's kind of long. Alot longer than the other few chapters. There's only three more after this, plus an epilogue. But, I'm thinking of a sequel and then I have that oneshot and another chapter story so, it's deffinatley not the last of me. Anyways, enough babling. Here's chapter 23!

Cell phone

* * *

Dean sat there, dumbfounded, for the next few minutes. Just looking at Sam but, not really seeing him. Sam, frankly, was starting to get a little freaked out.

"Dean?"

"That kid said he had a vision of the demon killing dad." Dean said, purposefully avoiding Sam's eyes. "I didn't want to believe him but there was just some part of me that thought he was right."

"Maybe dad fought him off."

"Maybe your vision was wrong?"

"Maybe it was."

"What if it wasn't though, Sammy? What if...what if dad IS alive? How'd he get the Colt to shoot the demon?" Dean asked, looking at Sam. He had something in his eyes. Something that was hard for Sam to place. He'd only seen it in his eyes once before; when they'd fought the Deavas and had finally met up with their dad in Illinois. Hope.

"I don't know." Sam said in a small voice. He didn't want to burst Dean's bubble and he didn't want to inflate it either.

Dean sat there for a moment. Just, sitting there cheweing his bottom lip. Dean never just sat. He always had to be talking or moving or doing something to occupy his time.

"Dean?" Sam asked, almost afraid to interrupt him.

"Hmm?" Dean asked, never looking away from the specific spot on the floor.

"Are you ok?" such a stupid question to ask, Sam realised but, he just, needed to hear Dean say the inevitable 'I'm ok'.

"I don't know." Dean sighed.

That was not the answer he thought was coming. He was trying to think of something to say when Micheal came barreling in the room, closing the door behind him. He stood with his back to the door, panting heavily and eyes searching the room rapidly.

"Micheal?" Dean asked, snapping out of his reverie.

"Here." Micheal said, handing Dean something out of his back pocket.

"My cell? Where'd you get this?" Dean asked, his tone taking a slightly accusatory edge to it.

"I found out where they were hiding them." Micheal said, taking out Sam's phone and handing it to him as well. "I grabbed them and booted it before Meg noticed." he said, taking a big breath.

"Why'd you run? It only makes you look more guilty." Dean said, sitting back down on the bed next to Sam. "If Meg finds out they're gone and someone tells her they saw you running, you're the first one she'll come to."

Micheal shrugged and sat on the bed opposite them. He put his elbows on his knees and his hands in his wild blonde hair.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"They keep trying to get me to go against you two." Micheal explained. "I don't want to, I mean, you've done nothing but be nice to me and you're like me." he said, indicating to Sam. "I just don't want to put my back to that because of a few threats."

"What kind of threats?" Sam asked, anger bubbling closer to the surface of his cool exterior.

"It's nothing really." Micheal said.

"Micheal."

"Just, threatening to kill my sister, my father...me." he said, putting his head back in his hands. Sam saw a tear fall on his knee.

"Micheal." he said again.

"I don't mean to be a baby it's just, my sister is 7 and as annoying as it is, she clings to me like I'm a friggin' lollypop. I just, would hate to see her now without me there to cling to."

This was starting to be too much for Sam and Dean. Dean knew what it's like to think that. He thought about what Sam was like for the first few weeks when he had left for Standford. God knows Dean wasn't grieving the temporary loss of his younger brother. He only hoped Sam felt the same.

"We're going to get you out of here, ok?" Sam said in that tone along with the puppy dog eyes. It always worked on anybody Sam wanted to get to trust him. It was a talent Dean was unable to have the privelage of having.

"They threatened to kill her and make me watch." Micheal said. "They said that if I didn't work with them this last time they were going to kill her and dad and make me watch and after that they were going to ask me one more time. If I didn't say yes then, they were going to kill me."

"Why are they making such a big deal out of this?!" Dean cried, startling Micheal.

"Because they want me to go with you if you escape and contact them about your whereabouts and stuff..."

"Son of a bitch." Dean hissed. He felt bad for the poor kid. God know's he's be in this state or worse if he knew his father and brother were going to be killed. He wouldn't mind so much after that because if they were dead there was no reason for him to keep living.

"I just...I just don't know what to do." Micheal sobbed.

Sam looked up at Dean with a 'see, I told you he was on our side' face and Dean shot back an 'it could all be an act' face. Sam looked at Micheal then back at Dean.

"I'm going to see if dad'll answer his phone." Dean said, moving to the far left corner in the room.

Dean punched in his father's number and waited. It rang once, twice, thr-

"Hello?"

"Dad?"

"Dean? Are you ok? Where are you?"

"We're still with the demon." Dean said solemnly.

"Yeah, well, not for long."

"What? You got a plan?" Dean asked, lowering his voice.

"You're damn right I got a plan."

Dean breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is Sammy ok?"

"Yeah, Sammy's fine." Dean replied. "What's the plan?"

"For you to sit tight and wait for me. I can't say too much over the phone, you never know who might be listening."

Dean nodded and then realised his father couldn't see him. "Alright."

"Keep your phone hidden."

"I will." Dean replied, rolling his eyes at the command. "And...dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

"You too."

And with that, they hung up. Dean turned around to see how Sam was doing with Micheal. Micheal was just sitting there, expression blank staring at nothing.

"How are we over here?" Dean asked, walking over to them and sitting on the opposite bed with a loud creak.

There was silence for a minute. Neither Sam nor Micheal gave Dean a response for his question. Dean stood with the same creak as when he sat down and moved over to the window to see what he could see. Not much. Some poor bastard was getting his scrawny ass beaten by one of the henchmen and a bird was staring oddly at the scene.

"I'm going to die." Micheal said suddenly. Sam and Dean were both mildly surprised by the boy's statement.

"No, Micheal, your not." Sam replied in that cool, sweet voice.

"What makes you think otherwise? When have you ever seen Meg not go through with one of her threats?" Micheal asked, his voice raising a bit.

"Meg's a coward, you shouldn't listen to her." Dean tried from across the room.

"If I don't turn on you, me and my family die." Micheal said, a single tear falling down his cheek. "And there's nothing you two can do about it."

"You will with that attitude!" Dean cried. "Whining and complaining and sitting on your ass when you could be thinking of a solution instead is not the way to stop yourself from being killed." He wasn't so good at the comforting thing; that had always been Sam's departement.

"Dean." Sam warned. Dean rolled his eyes and turned back to the window. There was an uncomfortable silence in the room for well over five minutes.

"Where is that stupid kid?!" came Meg's voice from down the hall. Micheal winced and then seemed to shrivel up into himself. Dean made sure his cell phone was secure in his back pocket and then turned his back to the window, squaring his shoulders and balling his fists at his sides. Sam stood and moved Micheal to the other bed, behind him. They promised to keep him safe and Winchester's always kept their promises.

"Stay behind me." Sam told Micheal behind his shoulder. He saw Micheal nod out of the corner of his eye and he turned back to the door just as Meg stormed in, a frown plastered on her face.

"I got to talk to the kid for a second, Sammy. Move." Meg hissed.

Sam shook his head at her which only seemed to make her angrier.

"I, said, MOVE." she cried, grabbing Sam by his shirt and flinging him over to where Dean stood by the window. He hit the wall with an ugly _thwack. _Dean fought the intense urge to go and check on Sam until, finally, he saw Sam move. He shook his head and, with the help of the wall, stood up.

"C'mon kid, we have a...a surprise for you in the other room." Meg said with an enormous grin that went front ear to ear.

"He doesn't go anywhere without us." Dean stated, taking a few confident steps towards Micheal. Micheal tried to wrench his arm free of Meg's grasp but, couldn't seem to get it out. She glared at him and then turned to Dean.

"Who says?" Meg challenged smugly.

"I do." Sam and Dean said at the same time. Dean was starting to get just a little freaked out at the doublemint twin moments between him and Sam lately. They said the same thing at the same time, they fought the same, stood the same, breathed in the same rhythm. Everything they did, they did together.

"That's cute but, this is a surprise simply for him." she said, lifting the kid's arm in indication. "So, I'll be seeing you."

Meg turned and started to drag Micheal out of the room by his arm. Dean looked at Sam and Sam nodded at him. Sam ran and grabbed Micheal's other arm and Dean ran for Meg and kicked her in the elbow. She gasped and let go of Micheal, who followed Sam to the furthest corner of the room. Dean stood, fighter stance, and waited for Meg to regain her footing. As soon as she did so, he punched her in the face once, then kicked her knee and then, kneed her in the chest. She fell back, gasping and Dean straightened. She jumped up and grabbed his torso, tackling him to the ground. She pinned him down and as much as he struggled, could not get out of her grasp.

"What is it with you Winchesters?" she snapped. "Always got to put up a fight. But in the end, it's never enough. Is it?" she asked. Dean stared at her, hatred in his eyes.

"What is it with you whores?" Dean threw back. "Always got to have the man tied down before you can do anything."

Meg backhanded him across the face. He smirked, disregarding the hit completley. They sat like that, Dean smirking, Meg glaring until Meg was thrown off of Dean. Dean jumped up and looked behind him to Sam, who only nodded back at him until going over to Meg. He pinned her to the wall with his forearm to her throat. She, this time, could not get out of the hold.

"Why do you want the kid so badly?" Dean asked.

"That's between me and him." Meg stated.

"No, I think it's between the four of us." Dean said matter-of-factly.

"Whatever you like to think to make yourself happy." Meg said with a smile.

Dean shook his head and turned around. No sooner had he turned around did he hear a loud crash behind him. Meg had Sam in a headlock, sufficiently cutting off his air supply.

"Now you let me take the kid or he suffocates." Meg hissed. "I've got no patience for you anymore."

"Wearing you down?" Dean asked, masking his concern for his younger brother.

"I've had it with all of you. You're all playing on my last nerve and you don't want to get rid of that nerve." she glared.

"Stop!" Micheal cried, running up to the trio. "I'll go with you just, please, let him go."

"...mich..eal." Sam wheezed.

"Please." he said, desperation flooding through his voice.

Meg smiled and let go of Sam who immediatly dropped to the floor on his hands and knees, gasping for air.

"I win." she said, grabbing Micheal and walking out of the room.

"...go af..fter him!" Sam cried, standing up with the help of a chair.

Dean nodded and left the room. He felt Sam's prescence behind him and felt compelled to stand a little to the left, blocking him from anything that may be down the hall. Dean saw a door close and knew that it had to be the one Meg had just dragged Micheal to. Dean looked back at Sam and pointed to the door. Sam nodded and they tiptoed to either side of the door. They listened but could hear nothing but mumbles. Dean silently counted three with his fingers and then kicked it open with his foot.

"What the hell?!" Meg cried. Seeing the two brothers she sighed. "Since you're here, you might as well stay."

She whistled and two men came behind Sam and Dean and held tightly to their arms.

"Hey!" Sam cried.

"Shut up." Meg spat. She turned back to the little girl crying. "So, Micheal, here's that warning I promised you."

Micheal's eyes widened when he saw Meg take out a gun from the waistband of her jeans.

"Let's see what your answer is after I'm through with her." she said, raising the gun to the girl's head.

"Wait!" Sam cried.

"What?!" Meg screamed.

"Why are you going to kill her? What's so important that you'd waste her life? Me and Dean already know what you want from Micheal so the plan is no good." Sam argued.

"There's more to it than what he told you." Meg answered. "And besides, she was already going to die."

And with those words, she aimed the gun and pulled the trigger. The little girl fell to the floor and everyone was quiet.

"Sarah!!!" Micheal sobbed, falling to his knees with his head in his hands.

Dean looked away, disgusted. Sam glared at Meg.

"You heartless bitch." he breathed.

"Say what you want, Sammy." Meg shrugged then turned to Micheal. "So, that was your last warning. Are you going to agree or what?"

Micheal looked at Meg from his place on the floor. He stood up and faced her, fists at his sides and eyes blazing.

"After what you've just done, you honestly think I'm going to go with you? Become one of you?" Micheal spat, his tone not just biting but chomping.

"You know what's going to happen if you don't." Meg said, tone blank and void of all emotion.

"I'd rather die than become what you wish of me."

"Well, I could honestly care less. He won't be too happy about it though."

"Like I give a fucking rat's ass."

Meg lifted the gun and shot, in one graceful sweep. Micheal fell to the floor on his back, face pointing in Dean's direction.

"No!" Sam cried, struggling to get out of the strong arms that held him in place. They let go at Meg's command and Sam rushed over to his body. Dean walked over and kneeled next to Sam who trembled at the sight of Micheal's cold, lifeless eyes.

"Pity." Meg said from the door. "He had so much potential."

Dean turned and gave her the dirtiest look in the world. If looks could kill, she'd be dead. She left with a smile on her face and Dean turned back to Sam who was checking for a heartbeat. When he found none, tears flew to his eyes and down his face.

"Sammy." Dean whispered. "I'm sorry man."

"I promised, Dean. I promised to save him." Sam sobbed.

"Some things can't be saved."

Sam watched as Dean closed Micheal's eyes. Sam stood up and left the room as Dean just sat there for a minute. Sam's promise was his own and he didn't help him keep it. They should've tried to stop it. Harder than they had. He contemplated what he could've done and a tear escaped his eye as the realisation hit him. The kid was on their side the whole time. If he could've forgotten his stupid gut and went with Sam, maybe he would have tried harder than he had. That and the little bit of doubt in his mind that said 'what if?' hit him like a ton of bricks. He stayed for a while longer and then stood up, wiped the tears from his eyes and went back to check on Sam with a new spring in his step. It was time to get even.

* * *

**Author's note:** **So, we lost Micheal in this chapter. Not much I can say. I hope you liked the chapter. Please review and ket me know if it was bad, good, sad, happy, in between? **

**Intex**


	24. The plan

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Author's note: So, I'm going to repost this because fanfiction is NOT cooperating. I've had this done for well over six days and it just would not let me post. I think something is wrong with the alerts again. Anyways...here's chapter 24!**

**_Sidenote: I want to give a shoutout to my bud Dawn N. I was going through a period where I just didn't want to write and after reading one of her stories and then having a few good long chats with her about Supernatural, happenings in Supernatural and happenings soon in Supernatural. Thanks Dawn!_**

**_Side-Sidenote: Her story was The edge of madness by Dawn N for anyone who wants to check it out!_**

* * *

Bobby went to the door and looked out of the peep-hole. He immediatley unlocked it once he saw who was on the other side.

"Hey, Bobby." John said, nodding.

"John, come in." Bobby said, stepping out of the old hunter's way. "What's going on? Are the boy's o.k?"

"I don't know." John said, stepping into the book-filled living room of the old house.

"Well, you gotta' give me more than that, John! Your phone call was so cryptic I didn't know what the fuck you were talking about!" Bobby cried. "For all I know you were calling me from the grave!"

"I didn't know if they'd be listening or not." John explained, turning to face Bobby. "I'm supposed to be dead."

"Who?"

"The yellow eyed bastard." John said, disgusted.

"Did he get to the boys?" Bobby asked, his concern for the two brother's evident on his old face.

"Yeah, he did." John sighed, moving to look out of the window. "That's why I'm here. I need you to help me find a ritual to kill the son of a bitch."

"Don't you have the Colt?"

"Not at the moment." John replied, turning his back to the window to look at his old friend. "But I know who has it."

Bobby nodded and went to his desk with all of his more useful and important books. "What kind of ritual are you lookin' for, Johnny?"

"More than one, actually." John corrected, walking over to the desk. "I need one for Meg and one for the other sons of bitches. I don't know what they are but they seem to be connected to The demon somehow."

"Well, John, if you use a ritual to kill off all of them at once and they're connected to The demon, won't he notice?" Bobby asked, confused. He rummaged some more around on his desk until he found a book he was looking for; The key of Solomon.

"I'm going to have to take that chance. I need to save my boys." John said, taking the book from Bobby. Bobby turned to a page that read Devil's Trap.

"You can use that for Meg." Bobby explained. "You get a demon in one and their trapped, powerless."

John nodded, scanning over the page.

"And, you said this girl, Meg. She's not a full-fledged demon?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah." John replied. "She's just possesed."

"So once you get her in this Devil's trap, you can just exorcise her."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinkin'." John replied, nodding. "Do you have any other sort of ritual to use on those other bastards?"

"Well, there's nothing for that specifically but, there is something that I think could work." Bobby said, turning a couple of pages. He stopped on page 204. "Since there's no specific name for it, we call it the Double 2-0-4."

"Double 2-0-4?" John asked, looking from Bobby back to the book. He read it over and realised that it was like two rituals in one and, that it was on page 204. So, that's probably where they came up with the name. He smiled; Hunter's and their booze.

"Do you need me to round up some of the boys?" Bobby asked. "I'm sure they'd help if they knew Sam and Dean were in trouble."

"I can't let any of the guys know. You know as well as I do that if they found out about Sammy and Dean they'd tear 'em up." John replied, looking at Bobby who took a long, nervous gulp out of his whiskey flask.

"You gotta' let me help you, John. You can't do this by yourself." Bobby told his old friend, capping his flask and putting it back in his vest pocket for safe keeping.

"Are you sure you want to help. It's a big job. You could get hurt."

"That's exactly why I'm gonna' help you." Bobby said, turning his back to John and pacing the room. "It _is_ a big job and knowin' you, you'd go in without even thinkin' because your boys are in there. You gotta' think all this through before you barrel in."

"O.k." John said, smiling at his old friend's back. He should've known he was going to want to help. He was almost like a second father to his boys. "Let's think it through, then."

* * *

Dean watched as Sam paced the room. It had been almost a day since Micheal had died. Almost a day since his dad had told him he had a plan. Almost a day since Sam had said more than two words. Dean was starting to worry. Not only about Sam, but, about him too. He was starting to use his powers more without even noticing and he didn't like it. It meant their plan was working.

"Sammy, dad's not dead." Dean said. Sam stopped pacing and stared at Dean. He sat on the edge of the bed, his forearms resting on his knees.

"Dude!" Sam cried.

Dean looked at Sam with a 'what the fuck?" look on his face.

"You gotta stop doing that, man."

"Sorry. I can't help it." Dean said, looking back to the spot on the floor.

Sam sighed and went to sit opposite Dean.

"I'm getting kinda' anxious, man." Sam told Dean honestly. Dean looked up at him with something resembling surprise on his face. He didn't think Sam would just, come right out and tell him how he was feeling.

"Why?" Dean asked, prying.

"Because we've been sitting, locked up in this puny, dirty room for almost a day now. No one has come in to 'train us' and no one has come in to make sure we haven't tried to escape or killed ourselves. I mean, I welcome the break with not having psycho bitch attacking us it's just, kind of creepy."

"Yeah, I know how you feel." Dean said, leaning a little closer to Sam. "But dad told us to sit tight and that he'd be here with a plan. I don't want to try and break free and have ourselves on an even shorter leash." Dean told Sam, making sure to keep his voice hushed. "If he has a plan to get us out, he have to stay as quiet as possible until he follows through with that plan."

Sam nodded and pressed his lips together in a thin line. Dean sat back a bit and scrubbed his face with his hands.

"But all this waitin'...it's drivin' me crazy!" Dean cried, standing up. He just had the urge to punch something or break his head through a window. That made him even more scared because that meant that their plan was _really_ starting to work.

"Yeah man. I know how you feel."

* * *

"So, are we all clear on the plan?" John asked Bobby who was sitting opposite him on one of his old wooden kitchen chairs. They had been going over every aspect of the plan for the past hour to ensure there were no kinks and minimal room for mistake.

Bobby nodded and stood, going to his fridge and taking out two more Budweisers. He went back to the table and handed his old friend one of the two.

"We leave first thing tomorrow morning." John said, taking a long sip of beer.

"Well then," Bobby said, looking at his watch, "it's 9 now. We have a few hours drive tomorrow so I say we turn in now and get a good night's sleep."

John nodded and packed up his papers. The two men stood up and exited the kitchen.

"The guest room is just down the hall."

John turned to go but stopped and turned to his friend who was climbing the stairs to his own bedroom.

"Bobby?"

Bobby stopped, mid stair, and looking down at John over the railing.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Bobby said, a small smile gracing his lips.

John nodded and headed for his room. He hadn't taken more than two steps when Bobby tried his best to calm his nerves;

"Don't worry about your boys, John. They'll be ok." Bobby said to John from his place on the stairs. "After all, they did have you to teach them."

* * *

**Author's note: So there was chapter 24. You just KNEW the Key of Solomon was going to make an appearance, it always does. I hope you enjoyed it!!**

**_Sidenote: My friend, Ray, was talking to me about a sequel and I think it could work. Let me know what you think!_**

**Intex**


	25. Exorcism of Emily Rose

**Author's note: I AM SOOO SORRYYY for taking this long! I had it up a few days ago but it just decided to not post so here I am, posting it again. Sorry for the wait! And it's not much but I thought now was better than later so I put it up. The next chapter is the last chapter and then I'm putting up an epilogue. It might not be up for a little while because of exams but I HAVE NOT forgotten about this story. I'm just emensly slow.**

**Exorcism of Emily Rose**

* * *

"I hope we made it in enough time." John said as him and Bobby ducked into some nearby bushes to scope out the house where Sam and Dean were being held.

"I still don't understand why the demon didn't move around." Bobby whispered loudly. "He isn't stupid enough to not think we weren't going to try and get the boys back."

"I think he's too cocky." John said thoughtfully. "Either that or he thinks Sam and Dean are on his side. God only knows what kind of crap they do to you in there."

"Let's hope it's the first one." Bobby said.

"Alright." John said, purposefully avoiding the emotional moment Bobby was trying to bring up. He had no time for that. "From here I can see four. And walking up I saw a few people training out back."

"So, how exactly do you want to go about this, John?" Bobby asked, looking at his old friend. "I know I'm supposed to get Meg and help you start the ritual but you said you wanted to kill the bastard yourself. When I'm done my part do you want me to come back and at least back you up?"

"No." John said, looking at his old friend with a smirk on his face. "I can't save you _and_ my boys."

"You boys are doing very nicely." the demon said, pacing the small room. He looked between Sam and Dean. Both were pretty messed up. They had gone through alot of training and fighting both physical and emotional. The demon did something to their minds, almost like trapping them inside their own heads, and showed them all these terrible, tragic things; Sam dying, Dean dying, John dying, them going insane and killing people. And it was really starting to get to both boys.

"Bite me." Dean hissed, trying to muster up as much venom and power as he could in his tone.

"Don't worry, we're going to get rid of that smart-ass mouth of yours now in a minute." the demon said, striding over to where Dean sat and put his face mere inches from his. "And your going to be begging for me to stop."

"Yeah, whatever you say Darth."

"You think this is funny?!" the demon cried, no longer able to keep his furstration at bay. "Or are you just stupid?"

"You really think you can change us, corrupt us." Dean said, smirking slightly. "You really just have no idea."

The demon backhanded Dean with an awful _thwack._

"Stop!" Sam cried weakly. Since he was the more powerful of the two, he had harder situations to get out of which left him worse for ware.

"Why?" the demon asked, grabbing Dean by his shirt front and pulling up to his feet. "You don't like to see your big, bad brother hurting so? C'mon Sammy, don't be so naive." The demon dropped Dean's shirt and he fell backwards on the bed, leaning on his forearms.

Sam sighed and looked away. He was sick of it, all of it. He just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up, he wanted to go somewhere and take a break from this long, unforgiving life. He wanted to kill this damn demon and be with his dad and brother. But instead, he was this demon's fucking bitch, doing whatever the hell he told him to do. Why? Because if he didn't the demon beat him to hell and whispered threats quietly in his ear. Greusome threats that anybody would rather throw themselves off a cliff and plunge into it's pointy, jagged rocks that to see being followed through.

"Sir, there may be an intruder on the premises." a girl, Amy, said coming into to room. She was one of the five here, including Sam and Dean.

"_May_ be an intruder on the premises?!" The demon exclaimed, turning quickly on his heels and walking over to the girl standing in the doorway. "Are you telling me you don't know for certain?"

"I'm sorry Sir, I was just told to come and give you that message."

"By who?" The demon hissed.

"Meg, sir."

"Fine, leave us."

Amy bowed her head slightly and then left the room.

"I have to go see what this is about." The demon said, turning around to look at the two battered brothers. "Don't go anywhere."

"You think it's dad?" Sam asked in a whisper after the demon had left the room.

"Yeah, Sammy, I think it is."

Ten minutes later, John felt his phone buzzing quietly in his back pocket. He dug it out and flipped it open, putting the small metal object to his ear.

"yeah." he whispered

"Johnny, it's just about done. You finished on your end?" came Bobby's equally silent question.

"Yeah, just about."

"So we have to say the incantation together, don't ask me why, we just do."

"Alright."

He finished up on his side and they silently said the incantation together. On their final words the ground shook dramatically and they heard a very high pitched, almost hissing sound.

"Jesus Christ, it's like a damn cheesy horror movie." John said into the phone. He heard Bobby laugh and proceeded to roll his eyes.

"Jesus Christ, it's like the fucking exorcism of Emily Rose!" Dean cried out, holding onto one of the old wooden bed posts.

"Must've been dad." Sam said quietly.

"But he hasn't called me." Dean argued. He would love to think his dad had come to save them but his dad said he was going to call. Something wasn't right.

"Maybe he's just busy." Sam put out hopefully.

"Maybe."

"Where is everybody?!" the demon cried out in the halls. He ran to the entrance of the brothers' bedroom. "What did you do?"

"Dude, we didn't do anything." Dean said, leaning back against his headboard.

"Where are all my men?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other with blank looks. The demon cursed a very colorful string of words and bolted down the hall.

"Way to go dad." Sam and Dean said at the same time. They looked at each other and for the first time, laughed genuine Winchester laughs.

* * *

**Author's note: So, there it was! I hope you liked it. Good thing I had it written because I smacked my head off of the floor today. Unfortunate piggy backing accident and I'm not exactly all here. Plus I think I caught whatever Josh had. Anyways, please review!**

**Intex**


	26. The end

**Author's note: So first off I want to say how SORRY I am for taking SOOOOOOOOOOOOO long to post this. I was just lazy and I tried, I really did. I had a bit of writer's block and then it was exams and then summer and then the start of the new school year. But I am sooooo happy that I got this finished. Yes, it is the last chapter. I have a sequel in the making, I don't know when it's going to be posted but you should look out for it. **

**Anyways, enough chatting. Let's get this bad boy on the road. I want to say thank-you to everybody who reviewed and to Gaelic Spirit. Her stories are really wonderful and you should check them out right after you read and review this. After reading hers, I wanted to write one. So I did. It was my first story and it was kind of shitty but you guys stuck through it anyways and I love you for that. The sequel will be so much better than this one. I'll get a Beta so there won't be any spelling mistakes . Here it is!**

_**The end**_

* * *

"So that's what's going on." The Demon said to himself as he watched from his hiding place as Bobby walked around Meg, who was tied to a chair, reading something out of an old leather bound book. "Getting rid of the worker ants before you go to the queen."

"What good am I to you gone?" Meg asked Bobby who continued to chant. He stopped and looked at her, smirking.

"What good are you to me here?"

They exchanged stares until Bobby went back to the book. Meg started to writhe in pain. Bobby stopped chanting and looked at her.

"Where's the Colt?"

She smiled.

"Why would I tell you?"

"Because I can give you a break." Bobby said. "I could throw this damn book away and not look twice as to where you've gone."

"Do I really look that stupid?" she asked, still smiling.

"You tell me."

She seemed to contemplate it for a good three minutes. She looked at him with what seemed to Bobby like genuine confusion.

"Why would you let me go?"

"Why wouldn't I? You help me, I help you. There's no way we can't both benefit from this." Bobby said. " I let you go and pretend you just got away. I won't stop you. But if you try anything, I will stop you."

"It's in the inside pocket to my jacket."

Bobby walked over and reached his hand in to her jacket and pulled out the Colt. He looked at it for a minute.

"That was easy." he said, eyeing her carefully. "What's the catch? You certainly can't think I was serious. I know you're smarter than that."

"Whatever you're planning to do isn't going to work, even if you do have that thing. Somebody's gonna' end up dead in the other's arms and me giving you that just gives you the hope that the plan _is_ going to work." she smiled. "And seeing that hope crash and burn is what I love to see."

"You won't be around to see it." Bobby said, going back to the book.

"I'll be back."

He read the final words of the encantation and watched as a black swarm came pouring out of her mouth. When all had vacated, there was nothing left but an empty shell of the girl Meg used to be.

* * *

John circled the house slowly, hiding in bushes as he went. He was trying to scope out the best possible way to get in with the least possibility of being noticed. He stopped when he saw him, standing in the window on the run-down house, his baby boy, Sammy. It seemed like so long since the last time they'd seen each other. He looked tired, thin and beaten. He would make sure that he didn't just make this demon go back to hell. He was going to kill him. He shook his head slightly to clear it of the unessessary thoughts. He'd pat himself on the back once he had his boys and the demon was dead.

John decided that the best way to get into the house was the back doorway. He'd assume that by now the demon had figured out that they were there and that they had gotten rid of all of his henchmen. He'd also assume that the demon would probably want to keep an eye on his boys and they were at the front of the house, so the back way was his best bet. Now all he had to do was wait for Bobby to come back from getting rid of Meg.

As if he had heard him, Bobby appeared by his side.

"Is she gone?" John whispered to his old friend.

"Yeah."

"Ok, I'm going in the back. You stay out of the way and out of sight until I've got this bastard dead, then I'll give you the ok."

"Are you sure you don't need me in there?" Bobby asked, eyeing John carefully. "Something could go wrong."

"I'm sure, Bobby. I've been waiting to do this for a very long time."

Bobby nodded and watched as John disappeared quickly behind the building. He just hoped everybody was going to be ok...

* * *

Dean and Sam both turned as the door suddenly swung open. The demon stormed in, looking none too happy. The other three trailed in behind him.

"Get in there and shut up." the demon said, pushing the last one into the room. He then left, closing the door behind him.

Sam was horrified. The oldest girl looked about only fifteen. The youngest boy looked about seven and the other girl looked twelve.

"This is great." said the oldest. "What the frigg' is going on?"

"Joey, you don't have to freak on us. It's not our fault."

"Shut up, Erin." Joey said, crossing her arms and sitting on a worn down chair in the corner. She eyed Dean. "What?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"What's your name?" the little boy asked Sam.

"Um...I'm Sam and that's my brother, Dean." Sam said, pointing to Dean who was sitting on the bed and prodding a bruise on his left eye. "What's yours?"

"Adam."

"What are we doing here?" Joey asked Sam.

"Uh..." Sam looked over at Dean who shrugged again, leaving Sam to explain. "We're part of a war. Between the supernatural and the humans."

Joey laughed which startled Sam.

"Great."

"I can't be in a war! I'm only twelve!" Erin cried. She had a look of pure horror etched on her face.

"What's the plan?"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"What's the plan? How are we getting out of here?" Joey asked again, standing up from the chair.

Sam and Dean just looked at each other.

"You don't have one." Joey deadpanned.

"We don't have a plan. But our dad does." Sam said.

"Your _dad_?" Joey asked incredulously. "Daddy's going to come and save you? Please."

"Hey." Dean said a little loudly, startling everybody in the room. "Knock it off."

"Sorry. Jeeze."

"Shhh." Sam said, straining his ears. "You hear that?"

Everybody stopped talking and listened. Sure enough, they hear clicking resonating from the door. A minute later, none other than John Winchester came through the door.

"Dad." Dean said, sitting up.

John smiled. "Hi boys." He looked around the room and spotted the three others standing together on the other side of the room.

"This is your dad?" Joey said, looking stunned. "John Winchester is your dad?"

"How'd you know my name?" John asked, puzzled.

"My name's Joey Murphy." she said. "I'm Jim Murphy's daughter."

"I didn't know that Pastor Jim has a daughter." Dean said.

"He did until that Meg girl killed him." Joey said, looking away.

"We'll talk later, kid. We gotta get out of here."

Sam and Dean nodded. Sam grabbed Adam, Dean grabbed Erin. John lead the way with Joey in back. They got out of the room and down the hall before they heard a gasp from the back of their pack. They all turned. Joey was gone.

"We'll find her but we gotta get these two out first." John said to Sam and Dean.

They got to the back of the house where they heard crying.

"She's in there." Sam said, indicating a room to their left with his head.

"Here's what we'll do." John whispered. "I'll take these two out to the truck, Bobby's waiting. You two wait here and be careful." John said, handing each a shotgun. "Go in and get her. The bullets in these were made by Missouri and will only last about five minutes so if he's there, shoot him, grab her and run."

"Yessir." the boys said in unison.

John nodded and left with the two kids.

"Ready Sammy?"

"Yeah."

Dean kicked the door open. Then demon was standing behind Joey who was tied to a chair and gagged. The demon smiled sadistically. Joey shook her head frantically. Just then the door closed behind them.

"Damn." Dean spat.

"Nice of you to join us, boys." the demon said. Joey screamed in pain as the demon dragged a sharp claw down the side of her face and down her neck. "We were just getting started."

Dean raised his gun, aiming to shoot when the guns flew out of both his and Sam's hand and into the hands of the demon.

The boys traded a look of pure despair.

"What does this girl mean to you Sam?" the demon asked, circling Joey. "What does it matter if she's dead or not?"

"Don't do this. She's no threat to you." Sam said, panicking.

"Sam." Dean said, looking at his brother out of the corner of his eyes.

"She certainly is not." the demon said, looking down at her. "But she's no threat to me alive either."

"Why kill her when you could use her to your advantage?" Dean suggested.

"Nice try." the demon said, smirking. "But she has the lowest source of power out of all of you. She'd be a waste to train."

The boys stood there, thinking of a way to get the three of them out alive when the demon turned around and dragged his claws across Joey's throat, ceasing her breath.

"NO!" Sam screamed and watched as Joey choked on her own blood.

"Sorry Sammy boy. It's a zoo out here." the demon smiled.

Dean looked away disgusted.

"Does your father actually think that he can stop me?" the demon asked, walking around Sam and Dean.

"He's going to kill you, you son of a bitch." Sam spat venomously.

From the outside of the room John could be heard shouting at Sam and Dean. He banged on the door with so much force it rattled the old window.

"Sorry John, we're having an important meeting." the demon screamed out. "You'll have to come back later."

"You open this door you goddamn son of a bitch!" John screamed from the other side of the door.

The demon laughed an evil laugh.

"I have to say, Dean. I'm amazed you managed to last this long." the demon said, ignoring John.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?"

"You were first brought here just because Sam needed you for us to trigger his powers. Then we found out you yourself possessed powers."

The banging stopped.

"So?"

"Your powers are greater than Sam's, Dean." the demon said. Both the boys' heads snapped to look at the demon. " At first not but they've grown considerably."

"What does that mean?" Sam asked cautiously. He really didn't like where this was going.

"It means, Sammy. That we don't need you anymore. The purpose was to have one of you. And that One is Dean." the demon turned so he was facing Sam. "Sorry Sammy but this is the end of the road for you."

"No." Dean said. "No, no, no."

"Yes, Dean." the demon smiled as it finally dawned on the boys what the demon was planning. He was planning on killing Sam.

"I'll kill myself if you kill him." Dean said. "Then you won't have what you want."

"There are ways of bringing you back."

There was a pause in the room. One of complete silence. The demon looked towards Sam once more and lunged, claws extended. Dean lunged also and the three of them fell to the floor; a tangle of limbs. At the same time the window to the room smashed as a rock flew through it. John jumped in, landing on his feet. The demon stood up and looked at John. John grabbed the Colt and shot. But was too late. The demon vanished just as the bullet would have reached him. It continued to the wall where it stopped, embedded in the old, rotting wood.

"GOD DAMMIT." John cried.

"No!!" one of his boys screamed. John's head snapped over to them and what he saw would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Sam held Dean in his arms. His hand was pressed over Dean's stomach and blood was seeping through his fingers. Sam's head was bent over Dean's, mumbling things John could only assume were reassuring. John walked over and dropped to his knees. Sam looked over, tears cascading down his face.

" The demon was gonna'...kill me. D-dean jumped in the...in the way." Sam hiccuped, devastated.

"Dean?" John asked. He got a very faint mumble. "Dean Winchester, open your eyes."

There was a moment of pause. Finally, Dean's eyes fluttered open.

"Dean?" Sam asked in a weak voice.

"...m'ok Sammy..."

"This looks bad." John said, looking over the wound.

"...m'ok Sammy..." Dean repeated.

"Let's try and get him out of here." John said, starting to stand up.

"...no..." Dean said, halting John.

"What?" John asked, unbelieving.

"Stay here." Dean said, closing his eyes.

"Dean, we have to get you out of here. The bastard could come back."

"...love you..."

"Dean?" Sam breathed, a fresh batch of tears burning his eyes.

"Dean Winchester you open those eyes right now!" John screamed.

"He's...g-gone, dad." Sam said, crying hard.

"No." John breathed. Tears spilled down his face. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't. "No!"

After everything their family had been through. Everything they faced. And this was the end. Sam couldn't believe it. There was no way they could keep hunting. Everything would be a painful reminder of his brother. Sam regretted everything. The two years at Standford he could've spent with his brother, the fact that he wasn't going to invite him to his wedding with Jessica, every stupid little fight they ever had. It all came rushing back. And now Sam was alone. His dad would leave him again, and he would have no one. Dean was dead and there was no point in carrying on.

* * *

**Author's note: That, my friends, is the end of this story. I really hope you guys found then ending satisfactory : Please please please review. Even if you haven't throughout the whole story, do so now. Just a final note. I would really appreaciate it guys. **

Thank-you soooosososososo much,

Intex


End file.
